


Let It Be

by Hopeless_R



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI, Dominação, F/M, História antiga, Loki!Fem - Freeform, Romance, Sexo, Um relacionamento complicado, comedia, tony stark - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: Todos um dia já buscaram por algo, algo intenso e que nos deixaria cometer as maiores loucuras da vida. Muitos definem isso como amor, mas o que é amor?1. Sentimento que induz a aproximar, a proteger ou a conservar a pessoa pela qual se sente afeição ou .atração; grande afeição ou afinidade forte por outra2. Sentimento intenso de .atração entre duas pessoas3. Ligação .afetiva com outrem, incluindo geralmente também uma ligação de cariz sexualContudo como duas pessoas orgulhosas, egocêntricas e profundamente teimosas poderiam saber o significado de tal palavra? As vezes nossa racionalidade simplesmente se despenca e os sentimentos se afloram.O que deveria ser apenas casual apenas se tornou algo que ambos não poderiam controlar...Deixe o tempo passar, deixe tudo passar...Deixe que tudo seja o que tiver que ser...Apenas deixe ser...Ironfrost | Tony x Lady!Loki | 6/6 | Continuação de Get Luck





	1. Brechas

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

O som do chuveiro aos poucos acordava a morena, que estava na cama com a coberta sobre seu corpo. Ela se sentou e olhou para a camiseta masculina que usava, a única peça de roupa em seu corpo. Suspirou pesadamente e jogou seu corpo para trás, colocando seu braço sobre a testa.

O que estava acontecendo? Ainda se envolvia com aquele homem, fazia quase cinco meses que estavam naquele caso intenso e que parecia afundar ambos na mesma velocidade. Esse com toda a certeza era o único caso que Lothur ficava por tanto tempo, e acreditava que Tony também.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, provavelmente seria por que se viam quase todas as semanas, o homem sempre aparecia em sua empresa para se certificar que os equipamentos estavam bons e eles sempre se encontravam por que ela cuidava diretamente de todo o funcionamento da indústria. Ela suspirou pesadamente, sempre que se encontravam havia aqueles olhares discretos que Tony aprendera com ela e aquele charme a mais que ela aprendera com ele.

E não tinha outra, acabavam por jantar juntos e depois só eles, as quatro paredes e Deus sabiam o que faziam. Aquilo era por deveras insano, mas não podia dizer que não gostava daquela insanidade. Ela amava, mas sabia que eles tinham um limite para isso. Ela olhou para o teto com cansaço, ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado.

A maior questão era por que estava novamente na casa daquele homem naquele dia? Ela sorriu ao lembrar o motivo. Sabia que o homem sentia puro ciúmes dela e de uns dias para cá ele não havia lhe dado a devida atenção. Ainda o pegara fitando a bunda de sua secretária e aquilo fez o sangue dela ferver, logo dando o troco ao dar brechas a um cientista renomado chamado Bruce Banner.

Ele era uma gracinha, típico cientista tímido e desajeitado. Era engraçado ver as reações dele quando ela tocava ‘inocentemente’ em sua mão para pegar algum papel ou folha, além de fazer questão de seduzi-lo com olhares intensos. Ele ficava totalmente sem jeito e óbvio que ela fazia tudo isso em frente a Tony Stark. Não deu outra, o homem havia a ‘sequestrado’ no final do expediente e agora estava ali.

Ela só olhou para a porta quando o homem saía lentamente do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha na cintura com uma toalha em volta do pescoço. Ele olhou para ela com calma e sorriu de lado se aproximando e ficando sentado na cama. Ela se remexeu na cama ficando de lado de frente para ele.

\- Te acordei? - Perguntou com calma, ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Quem é que levanta e toma banho as 6 da manhã em pleno domingo? Oh! Espera… - Ela o fitou divertida e ele rolou os olhos com um sorriso travesso.

\- Alguém tem que ficar limpinho. - Disse ele fazendo a mulher soltar uma indignação.

\- Você me ofende dizendo isso. Então quer dizer que não sou limpa? - Questionou com um falso drama.

\- Oh! Deixa de drama. - Riu o homem. - Você é preguiçosa para levantar cedo no domingo. - A mulher fez uma careta e se espreguiçou na cama.

\- Sou mesmo. - Disse rolando para o outro lado. - Não preciso de ‘motivos’ para levantar e tomar banho cedo. - Disse ela petulante. - Espero que o encontro com sua mão tenha sido bom. - Disse ela fazendo Tony Stark rir.

\- Não me provoque.

\- Não é como se você pudesse fazer algo. - Disse ela por sobre os ombros, ambos sorriam em desafio, ela voltou a deitar e sentiu a movimentação do homem se afastando da cama, fazendo-a sorrir vitoriosa. Foi então que ouviu passos pesados e olhou para o lado para ver o homem pulando na cama e faze-la saltar por uns 5 centímetros longe da cama e ser abraçada, ela segurou o braço dele que circulava sua cintura. - O que diabos foi isso, Tony? - Questionou. - Me solte.

\- Não… Agora aguente as consequências. - Disse ele bem próximo do ouvido dela, encostando e roçando a barba no pescoço dela, fazendo-a rir.

\- Ai… Não, seu… - Ela não conseguia falar pois o homem não parava de fazer cócegas nela. - Pára... hahaha! - ela segurou o braço dele e beliscou com força ele a soltou vagarosamente dando a ela a ilusão de que estava livre para logo segurar a cintura dela e fazer cócegas na região. Maldita sensibilidade.

Ele se colocou em cima dela, enquanto lhe aplicava cócegas ela se contorcia de tanto rir e entre os risos xingava Tony. Foi em um movimento que ela impulsionou o corpo para o lado fazendo ambos rolarem para o lado, ela ficou em cima dele, pegou o travesseiro e começou a bater nele.

\- Não. Faça. Cócegas. Em. Mim. Idiota. - Ela falava todas as palavras separadamente.

Ele se ergueu segurando-a pelo pulso, rindo da situação e estavam de joelhos na cama, ela pegou outro travesseiro a mão livre e batia contra o homem, ele a abraçou, mas a mulher estava bem próxima da beirada e então se desequilibrou, contudo Tony fora mais rápido e antes que caíssem no chão ele jogo seu corpo para trás trazendo ela ir junto, caindo em cima de si. Eles ficaram um minuto de silêncio e logo começaram a rir da situação.

\- Olha o que você me faz fazer Stark. - Disse ela em meio aos risos se sentando sobre ele e arrumando seu cabelo em um nó e o fitando.

\- Você que me faz agir assim… - Disse ele sorrindo e ficando apoiado nos cotovelos, ela ergueu os olhos.

\- Se fosse por mim você seria menos criança. - Ele torceu a cara em uma careta e virou o corpo trocando as posições, ele sorriu para ela.

\- Como se você não gostasse do meu lado criança. - Disse sapeca descendo o rosto e a beijando, se afastando e deitando ao lado dela passando o braço atrás da cabeça da mesma, ela se virou para ele.

\- Creio que tenho que ensinar boas maneiras para essa criança. - Tony sorriu de lado, ela olhou para o reator e tocou nele com suavidade.

Desde que fizeram pela primeira vez, toda vez o Tony via a morena observar seu reator e circular com o indicador sobre ele, mas nunca ouviu uma pergunta sequer sobre o mesmo e também nunca dissera sobre o tal objeto.

\- Isso dói? - questionou.

\- Não.

\- Ele serve só para bombear seu coração, ou algo do tipo?

\- Ele afasta destroços bem pequenos que estão próximos do meu coração. - Disse ele com calma.

\- Como conseguiu?

\- Ferimento de guerra - Disse ele sorrindo de lado, a morena olhou para cima fitando-o nos olhos e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Devo acreditar? - Questionou tranquila e sorrindo de lado, ele riu baixinho.

\- Acho que já não acredita.

\- De fato. - Disse ela - Eu… Posso tira-lo? - Tony pela primeira vez não sabia o que responder, não sabia se confiava nela o suficiente para retirar o reator e confiar nela para colocar de volta. Ele pensou muito ainda se fitando.

\- Pode… - Disse com calma e baixo. Os olhos da mulher brilharam e ela colocou ambas as mãos no reator e girava com calma. Olhou para cima vendo o homem a observar. Com calma ela retirou o objeto e o analisava com cuidado. - Eu só tenho 3 minutos, sem o reator. - Ela o olhou e voltou a olhar para o reator, passaram um tempo em silencio Tony estava sentindo um pouco de dor, mas antes que pudesse falar algo ela colocou o objeto no lugar. Ele respirou fundo.

\- É instigante como uma coisa tão pequena te deixa vivo… - Disse com calma o fitando novamente.

\- É o que a tecnologia nos dá hoje em dia. - Disse com um sorriso tranquilo.

\- A sua tecnologia, Tony. - relatou ela. - Você é um dos poucos se seriam capazes de criar coisas tão interessantes e, óbvio, revolucionárias foi por isso que permiti seu nome na lista de candidatos.

\- Existe um mas aí… - Disse o homem.

\- Por que você aceitou? - Perguntou a mulher, o homem olhou para ela com calma e coçou a nuca.

\- Porque, como disse em sua reunião, seus projetos merecem ser investidos. - Relatou com calma e depois fez uma careta. - Pepper me fez ouvir um relatório detalhado da Rekoj antes de ir para a reunião, eu realmente não sabia que você era a dona de uma empresa farmacêutica. - Disse calmo fitando ela concordando com a cabeça e sorrindo de lado fazendo-o erguer a sobrancelha desconfiado.

\- Banner é fofinho. - O homem rolou os olhos, ele se inclinou para frente ficando cada vez mais em cima dela.

\- Eu pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro ontem… - Disse mordendo o ombro dela com leveza fazendo-a ronronar, ela colocou a mão no peito dele e ficou novamente em cima dele, puxando a toalha com as duas mãos, fazendo-o ficar deitado.

\- Oh! Não Tony, a única pessoa que deixou as coisas bem claras fui eu. - Ela disse aproximando seus rostos. - Você é meu, Tony… - Sibilou ela. - E não quero mais nenhum olhar sobre rabos de saias alheios… Se não aquilo pode acontecer de novo e não hesitarei em apelar…

\- Possessiva. - Disse ele com um sorriso safado.

\- Não viu metade… - Disse ela sorrindo, ele colocou a mão na nuca dela e puxou-a para finalmente quebrar o pouco espaço que tinham, Tony se sentou segurando firmemente a cintura dela.

O beijo era lascivo. As línguas que se conheciam tão bem brigavam entre si por um pouco de espaço. Ela rebolou sem pudor sobre seu membro que despertava aos poucos em baixo de sua toalha. Ela passava as mãos por toda a extensão do tronco dele, descendo arranhando pelos lados do corpo dele, causando arrepios em Tony que segurava a coxa dela e subia adentrando a camiseta que por sinal era dele e fazendo-a tremer.

\- Senhor… - A voz de JARVIS ecoava pelo local. Eles se separam e a mulher atacou seu pescoço. - O senhor Fury está na linha. Ele quer saber sobre as negociações de armas com os canadenses.

\- Mande-o ligar… argh! - a mulher lhe mordera. - Tarde… Depois falo com ele… - Disse ele irritado.

\- Lamento informar senhor, mas o Fury está invadindo os sistemas.

\- O quêêêê? - Ele teve que morder os próprios lábios quando a mulher fizera questão de morder um de seus mamilos. Ela queria por que queria atenção e ele xingava ela mentalmente.

\- STARK! - Gritou Fury pelo outro lado da linha.

Ele segurou o ombro dela com firmeza, não sabendo quem xingar, ela ou JARVIS ou Fury. A última opção era a melhor.

\- O que quer Fury? Estou meio ocupado… Meio não… Totalmente. - Disse ele irritado, fitando a mulher que lhe observava indiferente saindo de seu colo, maldito. Queria muito xingar Fury.

\- Você tinha que ter me mandado os relatórios das negociações a dois dias atrás. - Reclamou Furry.

\- Potts não pode resolver isso? - Questionou irritado, foi quando sentiu uma mão atrevida em sua coxa, aquela mulher queria deixa-lo louco? Logo ela tirou com calma a toalha. Tony segurou sua mão e ela lhe sorriu.

\- Senhorita Potts não pode assinar petições, senhor Stark. - reclamou Fury. - Quero a sua maldita assinatura – ela levou a outra mão para o membro quase acordado e o segurou pela base, fazendo Tony levar as mãos até a boca para conter um gemido. - Stark? - Manteve a boca tampada sentindo a pressão sendo exercida em seu membro, ele respirou profundamente.

\- O quê? - Questionou tampando a boca novamente.

\- Quero as assinaturas. - Ele mordeu os lábios jogando a cabeça para trás se segurando o máximo, a mulher passou a mover lentamente as mãos para cima e para baixo.

\- Eu vou lhe mandar...ar… - Disse ele mordendo de novo os lábios.

\- Tem alguém com você Stark? - Stark rolou os olhos, foi então que a mulher abocanhou seu pênis inteiro fazendo seu corpo contrair, ele segurou o cabelo dela tentando moderar o ritmo que já fora iniciado bem rápido. Stark respirou fundo.

\- Vou lhe enviar satisfeito? - Disse rápido mordendo os lábios de novo, não iria aguentar ele apertou com mais força os cabelos dela, fora um sinal para Lothur que parou o que fazia e se afastou minimamente, segurando novamente com a mão e bombeando-o rápido.

\- Acho bom… - Foi então que Stark não se segurou e deu um gemido abafado e logo ejaculando na mão da mulher. O silêncio se fez presente, Stark respirava ofegante e a mulher sorria com o resultado.  - Isso foi um gemido Stark?

\- Não... - Respirou fundo. - Acabei de capturar um quati… - Disse ele irritado. - Eu disse que estava ocupado. - Ele jogou o corpo para trás.

A mulher se deitou com calma ao seu lado passando os dedos longos e finos por sobre o reator, ela adorava fazer aquilo. O barulho de alguém engasgando foi escutado.

\- Não esqueça as assinaturas. - E o barulho de ligação encerrada foi escutado.

\- Foi melhor que sua mão, não acha? - Perguntou ela delicadamente com um sorriso ardiloso no rosto.

\- Você… - Disse virando o rosto para lado. - Vai me matar um dia.

\- Farei o possível para que seja com minhas próprias mãos. - Disse ela sorrindo de lado e se sentando na beirada da cama. - JARVIS o que temos para o café da manhã?

\- Temos ovos com bacon, senhorita. - Ela sorriu animadamente.

\- E panquecas? - Ela perguntou.

\- Tem sim, senhorita. - Ela sorriu, se voltando para Tony e beijando com calma seus lábios.

\- Vou tomar um banho... E ... - Ela olhou em volta. - Onde estão minhas roupas? - Tony a encarou, como ela podia ser tão cínica naquela altura do campeonato e por que diabos gostava daquilo?

\- Mandei lavar… Pode usar alguma roupa minha. - Disse ele desistindo de tentar entender a mulher que lhe sorriu e rapidamente saltava da cama indo para o banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele permaneceu inerte sobre a cama com preguiça de levantar e só se levantou quando escutou o chuveiro sendo aberto, ele estava um pouco soado, deixou algumas mudas de roupas para a mulher em cima da cama e pegou algumas para si indo para outro banheiro pelo menos passar uma água no corpo, logo saindo arrumado.

Quando voltou para o quarto se deparou com a mulher amarrando a cordinha da calça moletom preta que tinha emprestado e vestida com uma camiseta branca. A roupa era folgada para a mulher que olhou para ele com um sorriso de lado e passou mão pelo cabelo desembaraçando-o com os dedos. O estranho é que ele ainda sentia o peculiar cheiro de canela que ela emanava.

\- Então café? - perguntou ela fazendo-o acordar, fitava-o com as duas esmeraldas brilhantes e vivas.

\- Claro, Quati. - Ele disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto enquanto ela abria um sorriso singelo, um dos poucos que dava e que ele nunca via, para logo em seguida o seguir. 


	2. Suspeitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com frequência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar." William Shakespeare

Os dias se passaram tranquilamente, bem normais para Lothur e Tony, que se viam regularmente devido aos assuntos da Rekoj, principalmente por que Tony encucara de fazer sempre uma revisão diária nas máquinas de testes. Ambos viviam com humores bem amenos que o normal. Amora e Pepper, secretárias pessoais dos dois, notavam isso, principalmente nas horas que passavam conversando entre olhadas e sorrisos discretos, até mesmo em projetos onde ambos pareciam realmente ligados no assunto.

Para elas era até assustador. Amora, que sempre vira Lothur uma mulher de olhares e sorrisos enigmáticos, a via parecer se abrir para Stark, mesmo que lentamente. Ambos pareciam bem mais ligados do que apenas simples parceiros de equipe e projetos. E se tivessem, somente as pessoas diretamente ligadas com Lothur e Tony saberiam que algo estava acontecendo.

Amora estava na sala de sua chefe organizando alguns papéis sobre a mesa da mesma, enquanto Lothur digitava alguns documentos importantes. Ela olhou para a chefe momentaneamente, no instante exato que ela olhou para o relógio de pulso e deixou a cabeça apoiada sobre a mão, enquanto o cotovelo estava na mesa sustentado. Um sorriso de lado permutava os lábios da chefe e seus pensamentos estavam bem longe, mas logo ela fitou a secretária que se assustou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. A chefe se remexeu onde estava e apoiou os dois braços na mesa se inclinando.

\- Tem algo para perguntar? - A loira negou coma cabeça, fazendo a chefe erguer uma sobrancelha. - Hum… Te conheço desde pequena, fale logo… - A mulher ergueu o olhar um tanto mais firme.

\- Você está tendo um caso com Anthony Stark? - Questionou, a morena a olhou de maneira engraçada e começou a rir.

\- Claro que não. Por que diz isso? Parece que temos algo? - Perguntou sincera, fazendo Amora erguer uma sobrancelha, não sabendo se confiava ou não na mulher.

\- Porque em cinco meses parece que são amigos de longa data ou algo mais. - A morena se encostou na cadeira e deu de ombros.

\- Temos muitos assuntos apenas assuntos em comum. - Disse ela voltando ao computador digitando rápida. - Temos muito trabalho a fazer… - Disse dando a entender que o assunto estava acabado por ali.

Por outro lado Pepper que estava acostumado com o homem que pouco se importava para assuntos ligados a empresa, parecia mais disposto a trabalhar e quando Rekoj era citada ele aparecia com mais disposição do que o normal. Já perguntara se ele tinha alguma doença fatal, até pensava que se Tony estivesse afim de Lothur e ficasse com ela, seu interesse sobre a indústria dela se anularia, mas passaram-se quase 5 meses e o humor do homem melhorava incrivelmente, dera para ela até um mês de férias. Ou eles estavam tendo um caso sério ou ele estava tentando durante esses 5 longos meses ficar com ela, Pepper não sabia qual opção escolher.

Foi em um dia que estavam ela e Tony sentados na bancada da cozinha do homem desfrutando de um final de tarde silencioso que Pepper olhou para Stark, que observava a janela da cozinha com calma enquanto tomava café. A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha e levou os olhos para o tablet.

\- Tony… - ele resmungou algo dando a entender que a ouvira. - Você vai morrer ou algo do tipo? - O homem ia beber o café e parou o ato para fitar a mulher.

\- Como é?

\- Você anda muito preocupado com tudo que acontece nas indústrias e quando o nome Rekoj é tocado você simplesmente se dispõe com ainda mais entusiasmo. - Ela questionou. - Estar com dor na consciência em não ter levado o legado de seu pai mais a sério? - Tony a fitou confuso.

\- Apenas resolvi tomar mais as rédeas da indústria. Isso é ruim? - Disse tomando o café.

\- É diferente vindo de você. - Falou erguendo o olhar. - Você por acaso não está de rolo com a dona da Rekoj? - Tony engasgou com o café.

\- Co-Co-Mo é? - questionou gago sentindo a língua queimar.

\- Você e Lothur entre quatro paredes… - Disse ela seria. - Por cinco meses. - completou.

\- Quem eu? Ela e eu? Sério, Pepper? - Questionou deixando a xícara no balcão, ela o fitou sério e deixou o tablet em cima da mesa.

\- Quando foi que aconteceu? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Oi? Aconteceu o quê?

\- Você e Lothur… - Ela rodou os olhos, Tony a olhou interrogativo.

\- Tá falando do patrocínio? - Questionou, a mulher suspirou pesadamente e passando a mão no rosto e se levantando.

\- Só te digo uma coisa Tony. Se você estiver realmente tendo algo com ela, por favor, te peço, seja muito mais discreto. - Disse ela. - Não quero os dois se ferrando por que resolveram pular a cerca entre apenas parceiros de indústrias para amantes ferventes. - Disse ela pegando o tablet e escrevendo algo mais. - Amanhã será acordado às 7 horas.

\- Sim, senhora. - Disse ele tranquilamente observando-a sair. É, Pepper Potts dificilmente engolia algo, principalmente vindo de Tony Stark.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lothur saia de seu carro com calma e a primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Amora e seu tablet inseparável parada na frente da pilastra. Caminhou elegantemente para perto da secretária, passando por ela e sendo seguida pela loirinha. Os saltos da dona da Rekoj ao entrarem em contato com o chão ecoavam pela garagem sonoramente.

\- Bom dia, Lothur. - Ambas pararam de andar e logo a frente estava Tony Strak e ao lado sua secretária.

\- Senhor Stark. - Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso, depois olhou para ele pegando com calma uma ficha que lhe era estendida. Ela abriu com calma e passou a ler.  - As caldeiras estão em ótimo estado, mas as turbinas das máquinas de mistura celular estão fazendo alguns barulhos estranhos. - Comentou ela séria, erguendo o olhar para o homem, que coçou a nuca.

\- Tem que contratar engenheiros mais eficientes.

\- Por isso temos você, Stark. Você equivale a quinhentos engenheiros… - Disse tranquila pegando com delicadeza o tablet da loira e tocando com calma. - Devo lhe informar que demiti 4 deles. - Tony a fitou e suspirou pesadamente, depois ela ergueu a cabeça. - Quero que você indique, Stark. Estou cansada de ter espiões dentro de minha empresa. - Ela disse sombriamente, o homem se aproximou dela com a secretária em seu alcance.

\- Indicar é fácil… Você demitiu Bruce? - Questionou a mulher o encarou e quase riu.

\- Não, ele não é um espião… - Disse ela com calma e eles passaram a caminhar ambos com suas respectivas secretárias no alcance deles.

\- Como tem certeza? - Questionou.

\- Stark, isso não seria uma rixa pessoal, seria? - Alfinetou de maneira mais discreta e depois deu de ombros, apertando o botão do elevador e se virando para ele com os braços cruzados. - Eu tenho meus meios para ter tanta certeza.

\- Como? - Questionou, uma pontada de ciúme vinha naquela pergunta e Lothur adorava aquilo.

\- Tenho meus modos… - Disse, o olhou de canto. - Quem sabe um dia lhe conte. - E o elevador chegou.

Assim que adentraram ao elevador as duas secretárias se fitaram discretamente enquanto ouviam ambos discutir. Somente os dois sabiam o que estavam discutindo, isso era fato, até por que Bruce Banner era um excelente funcionário.

\- Estarei aguardando. - Disse o homem bem humorado, a porta do elevador se abriu e eles saíram.

\- Você precisa assinar alguns documentos. - O homem se virou para ela antes de ir para onde tinha que ir.

\- Irei pegar para ele. - Disse Pepper, o homem sorriu para ela e concordou com a cabeça, saindo rapidamente para o local requisitado. Lothur observava com calma o desenrolar e se virou para Amora.

\- Traga os arquivos. - A mulher concordou, ela se voltou para Pepper - Por aqui senhorita Potts.

Ambas seguiram para o escritório dela, Pepper olhou para a janela que estava bem na frente da escrivaninha da mulher, que foi para trás da mesa anotar algumas coisas. Um hospital podia ser visto da janela. Lothur ergueu o olhar para a secretária que fitava o hospital.

\- Esse é ICGH… - A mulher disse, voltou seu olhar para a outra. - Você realmente soube investir no dinheiro da sua família. - Lothur cruzou os braços e olhou para o hospital. Pepper continuou a falar. - Eu ainda me pergunto por que resolveu montar a empresa ainda estudando medicina… - Lothur olhou de canto para a mulher, que se voltou para ela. - Eu tenho que pesquisar com quem meu chefe vai fazer acordo. - a morena se virou.

\- Fui aprovada pelo visto. - Disse Lothur.

\- De fato. Não vi nada de errado com seu histórico ou suas intensões sobre os projetos. - Disse ela com calma.

\- Existe um porém nas suas escolhas… - Pepper concordou.

\- Porém nunca esperava que você e meu chefe tivessem um caso. - Lothur ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu.

\- Isso é coisa de secretárias? Perguntar se estamos tendo um caso e tirar conclusões precipitadas?

\- Engraçado é que ambas as secretárias perguntaram e tiraram conclusão de uma mesma coisa.

\- Está vendo coisas. - Disse a morena, Pepper suspirou pesadamente.

\- Vocês dois… Orgulhosos. Realmente se combinam.

Ela bufou irritada quase fazendo Lothur sorrir de lado com a petulância da funciónaria de Tony. Amora bateu à porta e adentrou a sala com os arquivos pedidos, entregando para a outra loira e saindo logo em seguida com um sinal da morena. Pepper leu com calma os documentos.

\- São as peças que Tony pediu, quero só que ele confira e assine confirmando, e claro, que me pague depois a parte dele. - Disse com calma anotando algo e entregando a Pepper que os guardou em sua pasta preta organizada. - É só isso. - A loira concordou e se virou, Lothur se sentou. Quando estava na metade da sala a secretária se virou com tudo e se aproximou a passos rápidos apoiando as mãos na mesa da empresaria e inclinando o corpo.

\- Seguinte… - Lothur regueu o olhar neutro sobre Pepper. - Tony nunca em toda sua vida ficou com uma mulher mais de duas vezes seguidas. - Disse ela, ambas se fitaram. - Se, por um acaso, vocês estão tendo um caso que pelas minhas contas fazem quatro a cinco meses, fique sabendo que se você ferir o Tony de alguma maneira e ele se afundar... - A tensão na sala aumentou. - Eu vou afundar você. Posso ser apenas uma secretária, mas posso prejudicar seriamente você. - Sibilou ela, Lothur apenas a fitou indiferente.

\- Algo mais, senhorita Potts? - Questionou a mulher com um olhar sombrio sobre a loira. Pepper se endireitou e negou com a cabeça se retirando da sala sobre o olhar pesado de Lothur sobre ela.

Assim que a loira saiu Lothur permaneceu quieta fitando a porta fechada, soltou o ar com tudo e se deixou afundar na poltrona. A morena sabia que ambos estavam se envolvendo demais, mas parecia que algo neles os faziam voltar sempre um para o outro. Era automático e no fim ambos gostavam, mas nunca se aprofundaram mais do que um simples caso, na realidade nem queriam conversar sobre o que eram. Eles não se importavam de viver assim e ambos gostavam disso. Ela apertou em um botão do telefone.

\- Amora, me traga um café forte sem açúcar, o dia vai ser puxado. 


	3. Cordas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Às vezes ouço passar o vento; e só de ouvir o vento passar, vale a pena ter nascido."   
> Fernando Pessoa

Já era quase a hora do almoço e todos se retiravam aos poucos de suas funções. Nesse horário Lothur tinha acabado de verificar os dados sanguíneos de um paciente com câncer terminal. Ela andava anotando algo na prancheta sem prestar muita atenção para onde ia quando trombou com alguém que a segurou firmemente. Ela se segurou no braço de quem tinha a segurado e olhou para cima.

– Deveria olhar por onde anda. - Disse Tony com um sorriso, a mulher se afastou minimamente com calma.

– Não é minha culpa se você ficou parado que nem dois de paus. - Disse ela rodando os olhos, o fitando para depois deixar a prancheta e ambas as mãos para baixo. - Conseguiu ajeitar as caldeiras?

– Sim, foram fáceis. - Disse com calma, a mulher notou que ele estava só com uma camiseta branca suja de graxa e os braços definidos a mostra. - Então que tal um almoço? - Perguntou com calma colocando as mãos no bolso, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para ele com uma caneta.

– Com você… Desse jeito? - Questionou provocando-o. - Sujo e encardido? Eu passo. - Disse ela negando com a cabeça e erguendo a prancheta novamente.

– Deixa de ser fresca. - Disse ele cruzando os braços e a fitando com um sorriso. - Nem estou tão ruim assim.

– Parece que caiu em um poço de petróleo. - Rebateu ela com um sorriso de lado ainda anotando algo na prancheta fazendo Tony ficar incomodado por não estar na atenção dela.

– Assim ofende… - Ele fez uma careta e se aproximou dela, ela notou a aproximação e se afastou contudo suas costas bateram na parede. Ela o olhou por fim com um olhar reprovador.

– Stark…

– Não vai dizer que eu não fico atraente assim? - Disse com um sorriso de lado, deixando o antebraço no espaço da parede acima da cabeça dela e sorrindo de lado, inclinado sobre ela. A mulher levou a prancheta para cima cruzando os braços sobre ela, colando ao corpo e sorrindo de maneira irônica.

– Stark… Você está brincando com fogo… - O homem sorriu de lado. - Mas não, não vou almoçar com você. Programei com Amora para repassamos as notas da empresa. - Disse ela olhando para o relógio de pulso.

– E não vai almoçar? - A mulher lhe olhou.

– Não. - Disse ela com calma, Tony a olhou reprovador.

– Você fica muito tempo sem comer? - Perguntou o homem com calma.

– Virou um interrogatório? - Perguntou a mulher, fazendo o homem erguer uma sobrancelha e faze-la rolar os olhos. - Sim, fico um tempo longo sem comer. - Disse virando o rosto fazendo o homem rir, ele segurou o queixo dela e o virou.

– Não fique emburrada… - Riu baixo e a beijou com calma, se afastando e deixando-a mais livre. A mulher automaticamente retribuiu o beijo.

– Não devemos fazer isso...

– Eu sei… - Disse ele colocando a mão nos bolsos. - Então nos vemos por aí… - Disse com calma se retirando do local, deixando Lothur no mesmo lugar fitando-o partir. O que estava acontecendo? Ela ouviu seu bipe soando e passou a mão nas têmporas massageando-as.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lothur saía com calma e estava extremamente cansada da empresa. Havia até deixado a organização dos papéis para Amora terminar e saíra um tanto estressada de lá, soltando o cabelo e massageando o couro cabeludo, o que fazia os fios se espalharem. Ela se apoiou na parede do elevador e suspirou pesadamente, pegou o celular vendo algumas atualizações nele, mensagens, coisas do tipo. A porta se abriu e ela desceu na garagem ainda mexendo no aparelho.

Ela andava tranquilamente em direção do seu carro quando sentiu ser puxada para o lado fora, pega desprevenida, e sendo pega pelo colo rapidamente. Ela tomou um susto e no impulso de não cair por não sentir as pernas no chão ela se segurou à coisa mais próxima, que era o pescoço da pessoa que a segurava.

– Calma você não vai cair. - O perfume amadeirado e a voz conhecida a despertou. Ela rangeu os dentes.

– Anthony Edward Stark. - O homem fez uma careta enquanto a mulher tentava se soltar dele. - Qual o seu problema?

– Vou te levar para jantar. - Disse ele.

– E precisa me dar um susto e me carregar assim? - Ela questionou, ele a levava de volta para o elevador. - Além de raptor é desorientado? Vai me levar para jantar aonde? No meu escritório? - Ele sorriu de lado divertido apertando o botão da cobertura.

– É um ótimo lugar sabia? - Disse ele rindo tentando mantê-la quieta. - JARVIS não deixe ninguém entrar até chegarmos na cobertura.

– Hã?! E ainda Hackeia meus sistemas? - Ela estava vermelha de raiva. – Stark, vou te demitir.

– Não pode me demitir, temos um contrato. - ela bufou irritada e passou a se remexer mais, ele a jogou sobre o ombro e fez uma careta.

– Você é pesada!

– Agora sou gorda? É isso? - Ela socava as costas dele e sacudia as pernas. - Me ponha no chão.

– Quero te mostrar uma coisa. - A porta do elevador se abriu, ele percorreu a cobertura e subiu as escadas indo para o teto do prédio.

– Me mostre comigo no chão. - Assim que estava próximo o suficiente da beirada do prédio.

– O que quer me mostrar? - Ele sorriu para ela - Seu suicídio ou quer que ver se eu realmente cometo um homicídio? - Questionou ela e ele deu de ombros, ficando na beirada e deixando a mulher muda. - Stark…

– Quer que eu pule? - Perguntou, eles se fitaram intensamente por longos minutos, ela o fitou indiferente e cruzou os braços. A brisa fria passava por eles.

– Faça o que quiser, me pouparia o trabalho. - Disse ácida fazendo o homem rir suavemente.

– Okay… - ela o viu despencar, ela arregalou os olhos e correu até a beirada olhando para baixo ela não via nada, onde estava Stark. Ela procurava com os olhos naquele breu o desespero batendo em seu peito e a sensação de culpa… Culpa? Ela sentia isso? Ela nunca sentia culpa, nunca mesmo. Ela se agachou segurando a beirada. - Idiota, seu grande idiota… - Disse ela com a voz fraca, não sabendo o que fazer.

– Nem tanto. - Ela olhou para frente e era Tony Stark utilizando botas vermelhas e luvas estranhas, as botas o sustentavam com firmeza no ar enquanto ficava perfeitamente em pé com os braços cruzados. - O que achou?

– Tony - Ela o olhou descrente e o fitou furiosa. - Que você é o idiota mais egocêntrico e convencido de todos, além da parte de ser um filho da puta bastardo? - Disse ela se levantando e fechando os punhos. - Você tem noção do que eu acabei de ver? - Disse apontando o dedo para ele. - Vi você despencar e simplesmente sumir, por que fez isso? Que me matar do coração seu desgraçado? - Tony a fitou em silêncio foi então que ele começou a rir. - Pare de rir estou falando sério, seu maldito. - Ele a olhou e se aproximou, ela se virou de costas e estava a ponto de sair, mas foi segurada e suspensa.

– Segure-se. - Disse ele com firmeza.

– Anthony Edw… - Antes terminasse o nome do outro ela foi erguida mais alto e ele simplesmente saiu de perto do prédio dela, ela rapidamente se segurou, fazendo um sorriso aparecer nos lábios dele. - Não sorria, não esqueci o que você fez. - Ele a olhou de lado, enquanto segurava sua cintura com uma das mãos.

– Não creio que discutir com quem está dirigindo seja sensato, principalmente no ar. - Ele falou divertido fazendo-a bufar irritada e ficar quieta. - Consegui…

– O que? Quase me mandar para o inferno com um ataque cardíaco? - Disse ela irônica.

– Não… Deixa-la com raiva a ponto de xingar… Só não sabia que seria dessa maneira… - respondeu fazendo-a ficar quieta e pensativa, ela realmente tinha perdido a compostura dela e ele conseguiu realmente o que queria. Agora ela se sentia uma tola por ter deixado toda a suas emoções escaparem tão facilmente. - Isso mostra que você não é tão fria quanto parece. - Disse ele sereno, a mulher manteve-se quieta. - Olha.

Ela se negou a olhar, mas lentamente seu rosto virava por sobre o ombro olhando as luzes da cidade a movimentação do local. Aquilo era fascinante. A vida noturna da cidade de New York era divina aos seus olhos e de onde ela estava.

Sua raiva foi se aplacando lentamente, eles passaram pela cidade com calma o vento frio chocava ambos e ela tremeu levemente, Tony notara e sorriu de lado, logo a segurava com mais firmeza e mudava lentamente o curso, virando para uma parte afastada da cidade, era um morro alto e afastado.

Ele pousou com calma ainda a segurando, ela sentiu os pés sobre a grama fofa, mas manteve-se daquele jeito por um tempo abraçada a ele, tremendo por causa do frio. Ela se afastou lentamente dele e ambos se fitaram com intensidade. Seus rostos foram se aproximando, mas seus lábios não chegaram a se tocar pois um punho firme e forte acertou o rosto de Tony que foi para trás com o golpe preciso da mulher.

– Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. - sibilou ela passando a mão no punho massageando-o.

– Não precisava disso… - Disse ele passando a mão no maxilar. - Acho que quebrou meu nariz. - Disse tocando no nariz e fazendo careta.

– Não precisava se jogar do prédio para me mostrar essas botas estúpidas. - Disse ela o fitando friamente. - Tomara que tenha quebrado. - Disse cruzando os braços, vendo-o rir.

– Não fique brava, estou bem… Quer dizer que o teste de voo foi bem sucedido. - Ela arregalou os olhos. - Principalmente se chegamos aqui. - ele deu um sorriso de lado.

– Você quer mesmo me matar… - Sibilou. - Como assim teste? - Ela questionou feroz e ele riu novamente.

– Estou brincando, ele foi testado. - Disse se aproximando dela e ela se virando bem na hora que ele iria abraça-la e andando olhando em volta.

– Onde estamos?

– Afastados de tudo e todos… - ela o olhou por sobre os ombros.

– Ah, claro, senhor óbvio… - Ela rolou os olhos. - O que mais você tem de óbvio?

– Que estamos a sós…

– Infelizmente…

– Não é tão ruim assim. - Ele sorriu de lado e suas luvas se transformaram em braceletes, ele estalou os dedos e na frente deles surgiu uma luzes fracas ao redor, e um pano estendido, ele retirou seu casaco e colocou nos ombros da mulher e segurou com delicadeza sua mão a guiando até o local, fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado. Ela fitava em volta, aos poucos se sentindo mais relaxada. - Sabia que ia gostar.

Ela o olhou de canto sem lhe responder, teria que tentar abordar de outro jeito, ele sorriu de lado, gostava de desafios principalmente quando eram vindos dela. Atrás deles tinha uma cesta que Tony pegou com cuidado e colocou entre eles, de dentro tirou duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho e os serviu com calma entregando a ela o objeto cheio. Ela olhou para Tony e para o objeto pegando-o com delicadeza e cuidado, desviando o olhar.

– É um local bonito… É difícil não gostar. - Disse ela fitando as luzes que a cidade fazia e depois olhou para o céu que possuía algumas estrelas no cravadas no manto negro, ele sorriu de lado satisfeito.

– Está com fome? - questionou, ela olhou para ele e depois para a cesta.

– O que tem aí? - Disse interessada o homem puxou o pano retirando-o e ela pode ver pão, torta salgada, frutas, queijo e bolos. Sem nenhuma palavra ela pegou um pedaço de queijo e o comeu com calma. Desfrutando o sabor juntamente com o vinho que ele trouxera, ele a observou. - Você está estranho Stark…

– Estranho?

– É… Está mais implicante que o normal. - relatou com sutileza sem olha-lo e fitando o copo.

– Só gosto de te provocar… - Disse com calma bebendo o vinho. - E te ver perder a compostura. - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não gosto disso…

– Eu sei… - Disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto. - Mas não pude evitar. Ainda está brava?

– O que você acha? - perguntou virando o rosto para ele e ele sorriu de lado, tocou no queixo dela e aproximou seus rostos.

– Que você fica extremamente sexy… - Soltou sorrindo calmo. - Mas devo admitir que foi extremo demais…

– Oh! Tony você não sabe o que é extremo, extremo foi a parte em que me raptou.

– Só te segurei no colo.

– Rapto! - Disse ela, que bebeu um pouco do vinho. Ele riu da teimosia dela.

– E o que supera o extremo? - questionou.

– Tony Stark. - Disse ela sincera e desviando o rosto para frente. - Creio que não tem algo mais extremo que você.

– Vou considerar como um elogio. - Ela deu de ombros.

– Nossas secretárias são bem bicudas… - disse ela.

– Oh! Você também? - Ele riu. - A minha tem um detector de coisas que faço escondido embutido nela.

– A minha é igual, só que a sua é mais petulante. - Disse com calma. - Não sabia que contratava ex-namoradas, Stark.

– oh! Faculdade… - Disse ele rindo levemente. - Como soube?

– Tenho que saber com quem trabalho e suas origens. - disse com um sorriso de lado o fitando.

– Essa frase me é familiar… - Disse ele fazendo uma careta, ela o olhou analítico. - Pepper… - ele passou a mão nas têmporas. - O que ela disse?

– Nada, apenas tentou tirar a dúvida que não quer calar a boca dessas mulheres.

– Poderíamos falar… - A mulher negou com a cabeça.

– Elas já sabem, não temos que falar. - Disse com calma olhando para ele e juntando as pernas e as abraçando, colocando a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. - Amora não vai falar nada a ninguém, Pepper pelo visto também não.

– Pepper é só super protetora demais… - Disse coçando a nuca.

– Ela demostra isso bem… - Disse com calma. - Por que terminaram? - O homem coçou a nuca.

– Erámos jovens demais, inexperientes… - Disse dando de ombros. - Acabou que a magia sumiu… Terminamos e ficou tudo bem, continuamos amigos. Quando assumi os negócios a contratei por ser uma das poucas pessoas que eu confiava. - Disse com calma. - Mas desde então ela é meio que minha irmã chata, rígida e teimosa. - Ela riu suavemente. - Quanto a Amora?

– Amora… Amigas desde crianças, ela só precisa do emprego para pagar a faculdade de direito. - disse com calma. - Quando ela sair, ficarei sem uma pessoa confiável para continuar. - Disse suspirando. - Vou subornar os professores dela para reprovarem ela. - Tony riu do que ela disse e negou com a cabeça.

– Viva a nossa vida de dependência as nossas secretárias… - Ergueu a taça e ela ergueu a dela.

– Que elas nunca nos abandonem. - Riu suave, brindarem e sorveram o restante do líquido.

Riram com alegria, e continuaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido, diversos assuntos surgiam entre eles, comiam com calma enquanto desfrutavam a companhia um do outro. Riam de piadas e discutiam sobre assuntos banais como filmes ou esportes. Eles desfrutavam com prazer a presença um do outro.

Foi em um determinado momento em que começaram a rir com uma das histórias mirabolantes de Tony Stark, ela jogou o corpo para trás sentindo toda a dor do dia, olhou para o céu. Tony bebeu um pouco mais, sorriu de lado e passou a observar a mulher. Estava doido, muito doido. Ele inclinou o corpo sobre o dela e seus lábios se tocaram suavemente.

O beijo era calmo e por que não dizer que havia sentimentos? Era uma mescla de desejo e carinho, paixão e cumplicidade que atordoava ambos, era intenso e bem diferente do que ambos normalmente trocavam. Separaram-se sem vontade, só por causa daquela necessidade de ar em seus pulmões para logo em seguida se fitarem intensamente.

– Ainda estou com raiva de você… - O milionário riu levemente ainda bem próximo do rosto dela, o perfume dela era inebriante.

– Já passou, estamos vivos. - Disse bem humorado.

Ela ergueu o tronco fazendo-o recuar e ficou sobre ele, sentando-se no abdômen dele com as pernas uma de cada lado no corpo dele e as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele.

– Merece uma punição por ser malcriado. - Disse roucamente, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

– Mas você é um Quati tão adorável, não deveria ser tão má.

Ele a olhou com um olhar inocente e pidão, ela poderia ver um cachorrinho na sua frente. Ela sorriu de lado e se afastou arrumando seu cabelo em um coque deixando seu pescoço esguio e alvo a mostra, o homem colocou as mãos sobre as coxas dela fazendo uma carícia suave. Ela desabotoou os primeiros botões da camiseta social que usava o suficiente para deixar somente uma parte do sutiã branco a mostra.

– Oh! Tony… Tenho que fazer jus ao meu título, não acha?

Ela pegou um morango e comendo com lentidão e sensualidade, o homem a fitava atento até ela terminar de degustar a fruta. Ela se aproximou e o beijou, sendo prontamente respondida com intensidade. Ele sentiu o gosto da fruta invadir sua boca, ela sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido.

– Estou cansada demais para ser criativa e pensar em algo que não seja com cordas. - Stark a encarou de um modo engraçado e riu, elevando a mão até a cintura dela.

– Não sabia que era adepta a cordas. - Ela deu de ombros.

– Ainda será castigado de qualquer maneira.

– Mal posso esperar. - A mulher ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo ele sorriu de lado e ela lhe deu um sorriso enigmático que por uma fração de segundos Tony viu uma maldade brilhar.

– Acho que não vai gostar. - Ele viu Lothur se apoiar em seu ombro e movimentar a perna colocando-a entre suas pernas, deixando o joelho encostado em seu membro, exercendo uma breve pressão, fazendo Stark tremer. - Você está proibido de me tocar. - Ela segurou ambos os pulsos de Tony e os deixou acima da cabeça, pegando o casaco do homem para amarra-los como podia.

– Isso é tortura. - Ela exerceu novamente uma pressão sobre o membro dele com o joelho fazendo-o morder os lábios. Estava gostando, queria ver até onde aquela ‘castigo’ iria.

– Você achou que seria o que? - Eles se fitaram intensamente. - Não pode me tocar, ouviu? - Ele sorriu de lado e concordou com a cabeça, ela sorriu travessa e verificou novamente a amarra. - Preciso realmente de cordas.

– Você precisa de outra coisa - Ambos se fitaram com intensidade Tony tinha um sorriso travesso.

Ela levou a mão para o membro já duro que estava dentro da calça. Sorriu de lado ao vê-lo arfar, toda vez que apertava com alguma intensidade ela fitava com atenção o rosto dele que ia se contorcendo entre prazer e dor, passou a morder o pescoço dele levemente, contudo uma mordida específica fez o homem grunhir.

A cada medida que seu rosto descia, uma marca maior ou menor surgia assim como a camiseta ia sendo aberta deixando o torso do homem a mostra. Ela passou as unhas na lateral do corpo do homem, arranhando e deixando três marcas vermelhas nas regiões, fazendo o homem gemer de dor. Às vezes o seu joelho dela ainda pressionava o local. Ele não sabia se sentia dor ou prazer, estaria virando masoquista?

Ela sorriu de lado ficando sentada na coxa do homem que queria muito se levantar, mas não sabia do que a mulher era capaz. Ouviu o fecho do cinto se abrir e tilintar, o zíper desceu com suavidade ela colocou a mão sobre o membro que ainda estava dentro da cueca vermelha do homem. Ela não pode deixar de achar divertido a cor da cueca dele. Mordendo o lábio displicentemente ela ergueu o olhar para o homem que estava de olhos fechados.

Lothur apertou um dedo sobre a cabeça do membro fazendo o homem prender a respiração, e logo ela desceu com calma para logo em seguida subir novamente. O peito do homem subia e descia irregularmente.

A mulher abaixou a peça com calma apenas o suficiente para que o membro estive-se exposto. Segurou com firmeza a base do membro estimulando ele em um lento vai e vem, com a outra mão ela o segurou pela camiseta aberta e puxou para cima levemente, para que o homem se levantasse, o que ele fez, com os braços amarrados a frente fazendo máximo de esforço possível para não toca-la. Era agoniante isso. Os lábios dela se aproximaram tão perigosamente dos do homem que se roçavam.

– Você quer me tocar, não é? - Perguntou ela baixo. Ele olhou para ela, que continuava a bombear o membro. Lothur sorriu de lado e por pouco não quebrava o contato inexistente que tinha ali em seus lábios e se afastou, abotoando a camiseta enquanto se levantava. - Eu quero ir para casa. - Disse cruzando os braços, Tony a fitou boquiaberto.

– Como?

– Eu quero ir para casa. - Disse calmamente.

– Lothur… Eu … - Ele olhou para baixo e depois para ela em desespero.

– Ah! Isso… - apontou para o membro dele e olhou para o relógio logo em seguida. - Você tem dez minutos para se livrar disso. Eu falei que não era para me tocar… Nunca disse que você não podia se tocar. - Sorriu de lado. - Nunca disse que você iria gostar do meu castigo. - Disse dando de ombros, ela olhou o relógio. - Nove minutos.

Stark grunhiu em frustração vendo a mulher olhar para o outro lado, estava realmente incomodado com aquilo que estava entre suas pernas. Ele olhou novamente para ela que novamente olhou o relógio, antes que ela pudesse falar quantos minutos faltavam. Tony colocou as mãos atadas entre seu membro e passou a masturba-se na frente da mulher. Por estarem atadas as mãos incomodavam o homem que forçou o casaco amarrado entre elas e liberou a mão direita que continuou os movimentos.

Ele fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior e gemendo abafado, deixando o corpo inclinado para trás e a mão esquerda no chão se apoiando. A imagem de Lothur surgiu, ela lhe sorria sedutoramente, podia ouvir com nitidez a voz dela gemendo com cada toque seu. Podia visualizar ela tremendo de êxtase e toca-lo com o mesmo desejo.

Ele deixou que sua voz rouca escapasse por entre seus lábios estava atingido seu ápice e em sua mente nublada ela também. Um gemido mais alto escapou enquanto sentia seu corpo se contrair e por fim, atingiu seu orgasmo com intensidade e prazer. Sua mão estava melecada com seu sêmen, ele abriu os olhos e sua respiração era constante e rápida.

Ele olhou para a mulher que o observava com atenção, ele realmente queria saber o que ela pensava, mas o olhar sobre si dizia algumas coisas, ela tinha gostado de observa-lo se tocar. Aquilo de fato agradou Tony, mas algo mais brilhava ali, desejo, luxúria. Ela parecia tão excitada quanto ele. Sua expressão era a mais fria que ela poderia lhe dar, contudo o olhar dela lhe denunciava e mesmo assim pagaria com toda a sua fortuna para saber o que ela pensava.

Lothur desviou o olhar e se virou com calma olhando ao redor, fazendo Tony se levantar devagar e se arrumar. Sorriu de lado.

– Estou descobrindo coisas novas sobre você. - Disse ele com calma, já pronto. Ela se virou para ele.

– O que, por exemplo?

– Você gosta de cordas no sexo e é uma voyer… - Disse dando de ombros a mulher lhe encarou. - Gostou do viu? - Perguntou pertinente.

– Pareceu um ator gay pornô. - Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Como?

– É… - Disse dando de ombros.

– Você vê pornô gay? - O homem questionou atonito.

– Conhece Yaoi? - A mulher questionou o homem negou com a cabeça ela sorriu de lado. - Vamos embora… - Disse tranquila.

– Pera… O que é isso? - O homem perguntou curioso.

– Pesquise… - Disse rindo brevemente e cruzando os braços. - Vamos… Amanhã é um dia longo.

O homem ficou matutando no que seria aquele nome e suspirou pesadamente desistindo de tentar desvendar aquilo. Ele pegou suas chaves no bolso e apertou o botão. A mulher lhe olhou curiosa e então luzes surgiram atrás deles, desde quando aquele carro estava ali? Ela lhe olhou questionadora.

– Você acha mesmo que íamos voltar voando? Eu sou uma pessoa precavida. - Ele sorriu de lado e ela lhe lançou um sorriso petulante passando por ele.

– Nem tanto. - Disse passando a mão na bunda dele e entrando no carro. Ele suspirou pesadamente e realmente, no fundo do seu coração, queria entender essa mulher.

 

Capitulo 03 :: Cordas

Já era quase a hora do almoço e todos se retiravam aos poucos de suas funções. Nesse horário Lothur tinha acabado de verificar os dados sanguíneos de um paciente com câncer terminal. Ela andava anotando algo na prancheta sem prestar muita atenção para onde ia quando trombou com alguém que a segurou firmemente. Ela se segurou no braço de quem tinha a segurado e olhou para cima.

– Deveria olhar por onde anda. - Disse Tony com um sorriso, a mulher se afastou minimamente com calma.

– Não é minha culpa se você ficou parado que nem dois de paus. - Disse ela rodando os olhos, o fitando para depois deixar a prancheta e ambas as mãos para baixo. - Conseguiu ajeitar as caldeiras?

– Sim, foram fáceis. - Disse com calma, a mulher notou que ele estava só com uma camiseta branca suja de graxa e os braços definidos a mostra. - Então que tal um almoço? - Perguntou com calma colocando as mãos no bolso, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou para ele com uma caneta.

– Com você… Desse jeito? - Questionou provocando-o. - Sujo e encardido? Eu passo. - Disse ela negando com a cabeça e erguendo a prancheta novamente.

– Deixa de ser fresca. - Disse ele cruzando os braços e a fitando com um sorriso. - Nem estou tão ruim assim.

– Parece que caiu em um poço de petróleo. - Rebateu ela com um sorriso de lado ainda anotando algo na prancheta fazendo Tony ficar incomodado por não estar na atenção dela.

– Assim ofende… - Ele fez uma careta e se aproximou dela, ela notou a aproximação e se afastou contudo suas costas bateram na parede. Ela o olhou por fim com um olhar reprovador.

– Stark…

– Não vai dizer que eu não fico atraente assim? - Disse com um sorriso de lado, deixando o antebraço no espaço da parede acima da cabeça dela e sorrindo de lado, inclinado sobre ela. A mulher levou a prancheta para cima cruzando os braços sobre ela, colando ao corpo e sorrindo de maneira irônica.

– Stark… Você está brincando com fogo… - O homem sorriu de lado. - Mas não, não vou almoçar com você. Programei com Amora para repassamos as notas da empresa. - Disse ela olhando para o relógio de pulso.

– E não vai almoçar? - A mulher lhe olhou.

– Não. - Disse ela com calma, Tony a olhou reprovador.

– Você fica muito tempo sem comer? - Perguntou o homem com calma.

– Virou um interrogatório? - Perguntou a mulher, fazendo o homem erguer uma sobrancelha e faze-la rolar os olhos. - Sim, fico um tempo longo sem comer. - Disse virando o rosto fazendo o homem rir, ele segurou o queixo dela e o virou.

– Não fique emburrada… - Riu baixo e a beijou com calma, se afastando e deixando-a mais livre. A mulher automaticamente retribuiu o beijo.

– Não devemos fazer isso...

– Eu sei… - Disse ele colocando a mão nos bolsos. - Então nos vemos por aí… - Disse com calma se retirando do local, deixando Lothur no mesmo lugar fitando-o partir. O que estava acontecendo? Ela ouviu seu bipe soando e passou a mão nas têmporas massageando-as.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lothur saía com calma e estava extremamente cansada da empresa. Havia até deixado a organização dos papéis para Amora terminar e saíra um tanto estressada de lá, soltando o cabelo e massageando o couro cabeludo, o que fazia os fios se espalharem. Ela se apoiou na parede do elevador e suspirou pesadamente, pegou o celular vendo algumas atualizações nele, mensagens, coisas do tipo. A porta se abriu e ela desceu na garagem ainda mexendo no aparelho.

Ela andava tranquilamente em direção do seu carro quando sentiu ser puxada para o lado fora, pega desprevenida, e sendo pega pelo colo rapidamente. Ela tomou um susto e no impulso de não cair por não sentir as pernas no chão ela se segurou à coisa mais próxima, que era o pescoço da pessoa que a segurava.

– Calma você não vai cair. - O perfume amadeirado e a voz conhecida a despertou. Ela rangeu os dentes.

– Anthony Edward Stark. - O homem fez uma careta enquanto a mulher tentava se soltar dele. - Qual o seu problema?

– Vou te levar para jantar. - Disse ele.

– E precisa me dar um susto e me carregar assim? - Ela questionou, ele a levava de volta para o elevador. - Além de raptor é desorientado? Vai me levar para jantar aonde? No meu escritório? - Ele sorriu de lado divertido apertando o botão da cobertura.

– É um ótimo lugar sabia? - Disse ele rindo tentando mantê-la quieta. - JARVIS não deixe ninguém entrar até chegarmos na cobertura.

– Hã?! E ainda Hackeia meus sistemas? - Ela estava vermelha de raiva. – Stark, vou te demitir.

– Não pode me demitir, temos um contrato. - ela bufou irritada e passou a se remexer mais, ele a jogou sobre o ombro e fez uma careta.

– Você é pesada!

– Agora sou gorda? É isso? - Ela socava as costas dele e sacudia as pernas. - Me ponha no chão.

– Quero te mostrar uma coisa. - A porta do elevador se abriu, ele percorreu a cobertura e subiu as escadas indo para o teto do prédio.

– Me mostre comigo no chão. - Assim que estava próximo o suficiente da beirada do prédio.

– O que quer me mostrar? - Ele sorriu para ela - Seu suicídio ou quer que ver se eu realmente cometo um homicídio? - Questionou ela e ele deu de ombros, ficando na beirada e deixando a mulher muda. - Stark…

– Quer que eu pule? - Perguntou, eles se fitaram intensamente por longos minutos, ela o fitou indiferente e cruzou os braços. A brisa fria passava por eles.

– Faça o que quiser, me pouparia o trabalho. - Disse ácida fazendo o homem rir suavemente.

– Okay… - ela o viu despencar, ela arregalou os olhos e correu até a beirada olhando para baixo ela não via nada, onde estava Stark. Ela procurava com os olhos naquele breu o desespero batendo em seu peito e a sensação de culpa… Culpa? Ela sentia isso? Ela nunca sentia culpa, nunca mesmo. Ela se agachou segurando a beirada. - Idiota, seu grande idiota… - Disse ela com a voz fraca, não sabendo o que fazer.

– Nem tanto. - Ela olhou para frente e era Tony Stark utilizando botas vermelhas e luvas estranhas, as botas o sustentavam com firmeza no ar enquanto ficava perfeitamente em pé com os braços cruzados. - O que achou?

– Tony - Ela o olhou descrente e o fitou furiosa. - Que você é o idiota mais egocêntrico e convencido de todos, além da parte de ser um filho da puta bastardo? - Disse ela se levantando e fechando os punhos. - Você tem noção do que eu acabei de ver? - Disse apontando o dedo para ele. - Vi você despencar e simplesmente sumir, por que fez isso? Que me matar do coração seu desgraçado? - Tony a fitou em silêncio foi então que ele começou a rir. - Pare de rir estou falando sério, seu maldito. - Ele a olhou e se aproximou, ela se virou de costas e estava a ponto de sair, mas foi segurada e suspensa.

– Segure-se. - Disse ele com firmeza.

– Anthony Edw… - Antes terminasse o nome do outro ela foi erguida mais alto e ele simplesmente saiu de perto do prédio dela, ela rapidamente se segurou, fazendo um sorriso aparecer nos lábios dele. - Não sorria, não esqueci o que você fez. - Ele a olhou de lado, enquanto segurava sua cintura com uma das mãos.

– Não creio que discutir com quem está dirigindo seja sensato, principalmente no ar. - Ele falou divertido fazendo-a bufar irritada e ficar quieta. - Consegui…

– O que? Quase me mandar para o inferno com um ataque cardíaco? - Disse ela irônica.

– Não… Deixa-la com raiva a ponto de xingar… Só não sabia que seria dessa maneira… - respondeu fazendo-a ficar quieta e pensativa, ela realmente tinha perdido a compostura dela e ele conseguiu realmente o que queria. Agora ela se sentia uma tola por ter deixado toda a suas emoções escaparem tão facilmente. - Isso mostra que você não é tão fria quanto parece. - Disse ele sereno, a mulher manteve-se quieta. - Olha.

Ela se negou a olhar, mas lentamente seu rosto virava por sobre o ombro olhando as luzes da cidade a movimentação do local. Aquilo era fascinante. A vida noturna da cidade de New York era divina aos seus olhos e de onde ela estava.

Sua raiva foi se aplacando lentamente, eles passaram pela cidade com calma o vento frio chocava ambos e ela tremeu levemente, Tony notara e sorriu de lado, logo a segurava com mais firmeza e mudava lentamente o curso, virando para uma parte afastada da cidade, era um morro alto e afastado.

Ele pousou com calma ainda a segurando, ela sentiu os pés sobre a grama fofa, mas manteve-se daquele jeito por um tempo abraçada a ele, tremendo por causa do frio. Ela se afastou lentamente dele e ambos se fitaram com intensidade. Seus rostos foram se aproximando, mas seus lábios não chegaram a se tocar pois um punho firme e forte acertou o rosto de Tony que foi para trás com o golpe preciso da mulher.

– Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso. - sibilou ela passando a mão no punho massageando-o.

– Não precisava disso… - Disse ele passando a mão no maxilar. - Acho que quebrou meu nariz. - Disse tocando no nariz e fazendo careta.

– Não precisava se jogar do prédio para me mostrar essas botas estúpidas. - Disse ela o fitando friamente. - Tomara que tenha quebrado. - Disse cruzando os braços, vendo-o rir.

– Não fique brava, estou bem… Quer dizer que o teste de voo foi bem sucedido. - Ela arregalou os olhos. - Principalmente se chegamos aqui. - ele deu um sorriso de lado.

– Você quer mesmo me matar… - Sibilou. - Como assim teste? - Ela questionou feroz e ele riu novamente.

– Estou brincando, ele foi testado. - Disse se aproximando dela e ela se virando bem na hora que ele iria abraça-la e andando olhando em volta.

– Onde estamos?

– Afastados de tudo e todos… - ela o olhou por sobre os ombros.

– Ah, claro, senhor óbvio… - Ela rolou os olhos. - O que mais você tem de óbvio?

– Que estamos a sós…

– Infelizmente…

– Não é tão ruim assim. - Ele sorriu de lado e suas luvas se transformaram em braceletes, ele estalou os dedos e na frente deles surgiu uma luzes fracas ao redor, e um pano estendido, ele retirou seu casaco e colocou nos ombros da mulher e segurou com delicadeza sua mão a guiando até o local, fazendo-a se sentar ao seu lado. Ela fitava em volta, aos poucos se sentindo mais relaxada. - Sabia que ia gostar.

Ela o olhou de canto sem lhe responder, teria que tentar abordar de outro jeito, ele sorriu de lado, gostava de desafios principalmente quando eram vindos dela. Atrás deles tinha uma cesta que Tony pegou com cuidado e colocou entre eles, de dentro tirou duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho e os serviu com calma entregando a ela o objeto cheio. Ela olhou para Tony e para o objeto pegando-o com delicadeza e cuidado, desviando o olhar.

– É um local bonito… É difícil não gostar. - Disse ela fitando as luzes que a cidade fazia e depois olhou para o céu que possuía algumas estrelas no cravadas no manto negro, ele sorriu de lado satisfeito.

– Está com fome? - questionou, ela olhou para ele e depois para a cesta.

– O que tem aí? - Disse interessada o homem puxou o pano retirando-o e ela pode ver pão, torta salgada, frutas, queijo e bolos. Sem nenhuma palavra ela pegou um pedaço de queijo e o comeu com calma. Desfrutando o sabor juntamente com o vinho que ele trouxera, ele a observou. - Você está estranho Stark…

– Estranho?

– É… Está mais implicante que o normal. - relatou com sutileza sem olha-lo e fitando o copo.

– Só gosto de te provocar… - Disse com calma bebendo o vinho. - E te ver perder a compostura. - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não gosto disso…

– Eu sei… - Disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto. - Mas não pude evitar. Ainda está brava?

– O que você acha? - perguntou virando o rosto para ele e ele sorriu de lado, tocou no queixo dela e aproximou seus rostos.

– Que você fica extremamente sexy… - Soltou sorrindo calmo. - Mas devo admitir que foi extremo demais…

– Oh! Tony você não sabe o que é extremo, extremo foi a parte em que me raptou.

– Só te segurei no colo.

– Rapto! - Disse ela, que bebeu um pouco do vinho. Ele riu da teimosia dela.

– E o que supera o extremo? - questionou.

– Tony Stark. - Disse ela sincera e desviando o rosto para frente. - Creio que não tem algo mais extremo que você.

– Vou considerar como um elogio. - Ela deu de ombros.

– Nossas secretárias são bem bicudas… - disse ela.

– Oh! Você também? - Ele riu. - A minha tem um detector de coisas que faço escondido embutido nela.

– A minha é igual, só que a sua é mais petulante. - Disse com calma. - Não sabia que contratava ex-namoradas, Stark.

– oh! Faculdade… - Disse ele rindo levemente. - Como soube?

– Tenho que saber com quem trabalho e suas origens. - disse com um sorriso de lado o fitando.

– Essa frase me é familiar… - Disse ele fazendo uma careta, ela o olhou analítico. - Pepper… - ele passou a mão nas têmporas. - O que ela disse?

– Nada, apenas tentou tirar a dúvida que não quer calar a boca dessas mulheres.

– Poderíamos falar… - A mulher negou com a cabeça.

– Elas já sabem, não temos que falar. - Disse com calma olhando para ele e juntando as pernas e as abraçando, colocando a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. - Amora não vai falar nada a ninguém, Pepper pelo visto também não.

– Pepper é só super protetora demais… - Disse coçando a nuca.

– Ela demostra isso bem… - Disse com calma. - Por que terminaram? - O homem coçou a nuca.

– Erámos jovens demais, inexperientes… - Disse dando de ombros. - Acabou que a magia sumiu… Terminamos e ficou tudo bem, continuamos amigos. Quando assumi os negócios a contratei por ser uma das poucas pessoas que eu confiava. - Disse com calma. - Mas desde então ela é meio que minha irmã chata, rígida e teimosa. - Ela riu suavemente. - Quanto a Amora?

– Amora… Amigas desde crianças, ela só precisa do emprego para pagar a faculdade de direito. - disse com calma. - Quando ela sair, ficarei sem uma pessoa confiável para continuar. - Disse suspirando. - Vou subornar os professores dela para reprovarem ela. - Tony riu do que ela disse e negou com a cabeça.

– Viva a nossa vida de dependência as nossas secretárias… - Ergueu a taça e ela ergueu a dela.

– Que elas nunca nos abandonem. - Riu suave, brindarem e sorveram o restante do líquido.

Riram com alegria, e continuaram a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido, diversos assuntos surgiam entre eles, comiam com calma enquanto desfrutavam a companhia um do outro. Riam de piadas e discutiam sobre assuntos banais como filmes ou esportes. Eles desfrutavam com prazer a presença um do outro.

Foi em um determinado momento em que começaram a rir com uma das histórias mirabolantes de Tony Stark, ela jogou o corpo para trás sentindo toda a dor do dia, olhou para o céu. Tony bebeu um pouco mais, sorriu de lado e passou a observar a mulher. Estava doido, muito doido. Ele inclinou o corpo sobre o dela e seus lábios se tocaram suavemente.

O beijo era calmo e por que não dizer que havia sentimentos? Era uma mescla de desejo e carinho, paixão e cumplicidade que atordoava ambos, era intenso e bem diferente do que ambos normalmente trocavam. Separaram-se sem vontade, só por causa daquela necessidade de ar em seus pulmões para logo em seguida se fitarem intensamente.

– Ainda estou com raiva de você… - O milionário riu levemente ainda bem próximo do rosto dela, o perfume dela era inebriante.

– Já passou, estamos vivos. - Disse bem humorado.

Ela ergueu o tronco fazendo-o recuar e ficou sobre ele, sentando-se no abdômen dele com as pernas uma de cada lado no corpo dele e as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele.

– Merece uma punição por ser malcriado. - Disse roucamente, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

– Mas você é um Quati tão adorável, não deveria ser tão má.

Ele a olhou com um olhar inocente e pidão, ela poderia ver um cachorrinho na sua frente. Ela sorriu de lado e se afastou arrumando seu cabelo em um coque deixando seu pescoço esguio e alvo a mostra, o homem colocou as mãos sobre as coxas dela fazendo uma carícia suave. Ela desabotoou os primeiros botões da camiseta social que usava o suficiente para deixar somente uma parte do sutiã branco a mostra.

– Oh! Tony… Tenho que fazer jus ao meu título, não acha?

Ela pegou um morango e comendo com lentidão e sensualidade, o homem a fitava atento até ela terminar de degustar a fruta. Ela se aproximou e o beijou, sendo prontamente respondida com intensidade. Ele sentiu o gosto da fruta invadir sua boca, ela sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido.

– Estou cansada demais para ser criativa e pensar em algo que não seja com cordas. - Stark a encarou de um modo engraçado e riu, elevando a mão até a cintura dela.

– Não sabia que era adepta a cordas. - Ela deu de ombros.

– Ainda será castigado de qualquer maneira.

– Mal posso esperar. - A mulher ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo ele sorriu de lado e ela lhe deu um sorriso enigmático que por uma fração de segundos Tony viu uma maldade brilhar.

– Acho que não vai gostar. - Ele viu Lothur se apoiar em seu ombro e movimentar a perna colocando-a entre suas pernas, deixando o joelho encostado em seu membro, exercendo uma breve pressão, fazendo Stark tremer. - Você está proibido de me tocar. - Ela segurou ambos os pulsos de Tony e os deixou acima da cabeça, pegando o casaco do homem para amarra-los como podia.

– Isso é tortura. - Ela exerceu novamente uma pressão sobre o membro dele com o joelho fazendo-o morder os lábios. Estava gostando, queria ver até onde aquela ‘castigo’ iria.

– Você achou que seria o que? - Eles se fitaram intensamente. - Não pode me tocar, ouviu? - Ele sorriu de lado e concordou com a cabeça, ela sorriu travessa e verificou novamente a amarra. - Preciso realmente de cordas.

– Você precisa de outra coisa - Ambos se fitaram com intensidade Tony tinha um sorriso travesso.

Ela levou a mão para o membro já duro que estava dentro da calça. Sorriu de lado ao vê-lo arfar, toda vez que apertava com alguma intensidade ela fitava com atenção o rosto dele que ia se contorcendo entre prazer e dor, passou a morder o pescoço dele levemente, contudo uma mordida específica fez o homem grunhir.

A cada medida que seu rosto descia, uma marca maior ou menor surgia assim como a camiseta ia sendo aberta deixando o torso do homem a mostra. Ela passou as unhas na lateral do corpo do homem, arranhando e deixando três marcas vermelhas nas regiões, fazendo o homem gemer de dor. Às vezes o seu joelho dela ainda pressionava o local. Ele não sabia se sentia dor ou prazer, estaria virando masoquista?

Ela sorriu de lado ficando sentada na coxa do homem que queria muito se levantar, mas não sabia do que a mulher era capaz. Ouviu o fecho do cinto se abrir e tilintar, o zíper desceu com suavidade ela colocou a mão sobre o membro que ainda estava dentro da cueca vermelha do homem. Ela não pode deixar de achar divertido a cor da cueca dele. Mordendo o lábio displicentemente ela ergueu o olhar para o homem que estava de olhos fechados.

Lothur apertou um dedo sobre a cabeça do membro fazendo o homem prender a respiração, e logo ela desceu com calma para logo em seguida subir novamente. O peito do homem subia e descia irregularmente.

A mulher abaixou a peça com calma apenas o suficiente para que o membro estive-se exposto. Segurou com firmeza a base do membro estimulando ele em um lento vai e vem, com a outra mão ela o segurou pela camiseta aberta e puxou para cima levemente, para que o homem se levantasse, o que ele fez, com os braços amarrados a frente fazendo máximo de esforço possível para não toca-la. Era agoniante isso. Os lábios dela se aproximaram tão perigosamente dos do homem que se roçavam.

– Você quer me tocar, não é? - Perguntou ela baixo. Ele olhou para ela, que continuava a bombear o membro. Lothur sorriu de lado e por pouco não quebrava o contato inexistente que tinha ali em seus lábios e se afastou, abotoando a camiseta enquanto se levantava. - Eu quero ir para casa. - Disse cruzando os braços, Tony a fitou boquiaberto.

– Como?

– Eu quero ir para casa. - Disse calmamente.

– Lothur… Eu … - Ele olhou para baixo e depois para ela em desespero.

– Ah! Isso… - apontou para o membro dele e olhou para o relógio logo em seguida. - Você tem dez minutos para se livrar disso. Eu falei que não era para me tocar… Nunca disse que você não podia se tocar. - Sorriu de lado. - Nunca disse que você iria gostar do meu castigo. - Disse dando de ombros, ela olhou o relógio. - Nove minutos.

Stark grunhiu em frustração vendo a mulher olhar para o outro lado, estava realmente incomodado com aquilo que estava entre suas pernas. Ele olhou novamente para ela que novamente olhou o relógio, antes que ela pudesse falar quantos minutos faltavam. Tony colocou as mãos atadas entre seu membro e passou a masturba-se na frente da mulher. Por estarem atadas as mãos incomodavam o homem que forçou o casaco amarrado entre elas e liberou a mão direita que continuou os movimentos.

Ele fechou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior e gemendo abafado, deixando o corpo inclinado para trás e a mão esquerda no chão se apoiando. A imagem de Lothur surgiu, ela lhe sorria sedutoramente, podia ouvir com nitidez a voz dela gemendo com cada toque seu. Podia visualizar ela tremendo de êxtase e toca-lo com o mesmo desejo.

Ele deixou que sua voz rouca escapasse por entre seus lábios estava atingido seu ápice e em sua mente nublada ela também. Um gemido mais alto escapou enquanto sentia seu corpo se contrair e por fim, atingiu seu orgasmo com intensidade e prazer. Sua mão estava melecada com seu sêmen, ele abriu os olhos e sua respiração era constante e rápida.

Ele olhou para a mulher que o observava com atenção, ele realmente queria saber o que ela pensava, mas o olhar sobre si dizia algumas coisas, ela tinha gostado de observa-lo se tocar. Aquilo de fato agradou Tony, mas algo mais brilhava ali, desejo, luxúria. Ela parecia tão excitada quanto ele. Sua expressão era a mais fria que ela poderia lhe dar, contudo o olhar dela lhe denunciava e mesmo assim pagaria com toda a sua fortuna para saber o que ela pensava.

Lothur desviou o olhar e se virou com calma olhando ao redor, fazendo Tony se levantar devagar e se arrumar. Sorriu de lado.

– Estou descobrindo coisas novas sobre você. - Disse ele com calma, já pronto. Ela se virou para ele.

– O que, por exemplo?

– Você gosta de cordas no sexo e é uma voyer… - Disse dando de ombros a mulher lhe encarou. - Gostou do viu? - Perguntou pertinente.

– Pareceu um ator gay pornô. - Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Como?

– É… - Disse dando de ombros.

– Você vê pornô gay? - O homem questionou atonito.

– Conhece Yaoi? - A mulher questionou o homem negou com a cabeça ela sorriu de lado. - Vamos embora… - Disse tranquila.

– Pera… O que é isso? - O homem perguntou curioso.

– Pesquise… - Disse rindo brevemente e cruzando os braços. - Vamos… Amanhã é um dia longo.

O homem ficou matutando no que seria aquele nome e suspirou pesadamente desistindo de tentar desvendar aquilo. Ele pegou suas chaves no bolso e apertou o botão. A mulher lhe olhou curiosa e então luzes surgiram atrás deles, desde quando aquele carro estava ali? Ela lhe olhou questionadora.

– Você acha mesmo que íamos voltar voando? Eu sou uma pessoa precavida. - Ele sorriu de lado e ela lhe lançou um sorriso petulante passando por ele.

– Nem tanto. - Disse passando a mão na bunda dele e entrando no carro. Ele suspirou pesadamente e realmente, no fundo do seu coração, queria entender essa mulher.


	4. Mensagens

Desde a última noite que se viram que fazia duas semanas que não se encontravam, devido ao atarefamento de ambos para suas respectivas indústrias, Tony passava na Rekoj sempre de manhã cedo para verificar as máquinas, mas Lothur só chegava quando o mesmo já tinha saído. Às vezes ambos se pegavam fitando o celular com o número um do outro e a vontade de ligar ou mandar alguma sms, ou então quando fitavam a janela de seus respectivos escritórios nada em importante.

Contudo foi no meio dessas duas semanas que quem tomou a iniciativa foi Tony:

 

_Tony(15:30):_

_Preciso de férias…_

_Lothur(15:35):_

_Vá trabalhar, Stark._

_Tony(15:35):_

_Assim magoa… Não sentiu minha falta?_

_Lothur(15:37):_

_Por que eu sentiria?_

_Tony(15:38):_

_Por que sou irresistível u_u”_

_Lothur(15:40):_

_Já lhe disse que é um convencido?_

_Tony(15:55):_

_Toda vez que nos encontramos, gata. ;D_

_Lothur(16:00):_

_O que é u_u e ;D?_

_Tony(16:05):_

…  _Serio?_ _‘-’_

_Lothur(16:06):_

_Tchau, Stark._

_Tony(16:10):_

_Vou te explicar calma, são emoticons._

_Lothur(16:10):_

_Grande resposta gênio._

_Tony(16:12):_

_Sou mesmo :’D_

_Emoticons são carinhas… Imagens que utilizamos para fazer expressões, se olhar bem, vai ver que o ; é um olho piscando e outro não… e o D é uma boca… ;D_

_Lothur(16:30):_

_Que coisa inútil… Não serve para nada isso. Continuam sendo caracteres para mim…._

_Tony(16:50):_

_Deixa de ser chata… >>>> ‘-’_

_Parece com você_

_Lothur(17:20):_

‘ _-’ ?_

…  _O que é?_

_Tony(17:21):_

_Poker face_  ‘-’

_Lothur(17:22):_

_Idiota…_

 

Tony não podia deixar de achar divertido as reações da mulher quanto aos emoticons, ficaram trocando sms por um tempo ou outro, as vezes demoravam para se responderem devido a suas tarefas, mas sempre se respondian. E foi assim que se seguiram os dias.

 

_Lothur(23:00):_

_Vou dormir, Stark, faça o mesmo._

_Tony(23:01):_

_Sonhe comigo! ;*_

_Lothur(23:01):_

_Nem morta sonharia com você._

_Tony(23:02):_

_Bons sonhos para você também…_

_Lothur(23:03):_

_Idiota…_

_Tony(23:04):_

_Você gosta de me chamar assim, já notou?_

_Lothur(23:05):_

_Combina com você._

_Boa noite, Stark_

_Tony(23:06):_

_Boa noite <3_

_Amanhã estarei por aí… Espero vê-la…_

 

Lothur lia mais uma vez aquelas palavras “Amanhã estarei por aí…”. Ela suspirou pesadamente saindo do carro com calma. Amora como sempre estava parada no meio da garagem esperando por sua chefe com os olhos fixos no tablet e a outra mão no café.

\- Senhora hoje vão entrar estagiários novos para a empresa. - A morena suspirou cansada.

\- Você vai vê-los. - Amora ergueu a cabeça a fitando que deixou o ombro cair pesadamente.

\- Sim, senhora. - Disse sem humor.

\- Ok. Estou indo para minha sala. - Disse com calma entrando no elevador, ela desceu no andar erguendo seu tablet enquanto lia algo.

Caminhava automaticamente até sua sala até ser puxada de lado, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, havia entrado dentro da sala do estoque dos equipamentos médicos, a porta bateu e ela segurou a mão da pessoa e a torcia, logo a jogando na porta. Ela acordou de seu estado automático ao escutar a voz conhecida.

\- Por céus, Stark! Tem como ser mais sutil? - Disse a mulher irritada soltando o homem que começou a rir e passar a mão com calma nos braços.

\- Senti sua falta também. - A mulher rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços. - Já pensou em medir um pouco sua força?

\- O que está fazendo, Tony? - Questionou a mulher, Stark sorriu para ela feliz por ela ter lhe chamado pelo apelido, ele a segurou pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si.

\- Matando minha saudade. - Disse com calma, a mulher sorriu de lado e negou com a cabeça.

\- Aqui não, Stark. - Disse a mulher.

\- Por quê? - Perguntou com um tom deprimido.

\- Normas da indústria. - Disse colocando as mãos nos ombros dele, Tony deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Que servem exatamente para serem quebradas. - Disse sorrindo alegre, a mulher riu baixo.

Tony tocou no queixo dela e o segurou com calma e aproximou seus rostos, iniciando para um beijo calmo e lento que foi prontamente retribuído, estavam matando a saudades que ambos pareciam estar sem se tocar ou falar a séculos, a necessidade era tamanha. A mulher roçou sua perna entre as dele e colocou as mãos em suas coxas para logo em seguida subir até suas nádegas.

Ele, em um rápido movimento, segurou as pernas dela a sustentando, ela abraçou o pescoço ainda em meio ao beijo e prendeu as pernas uma na outra na cintura dele ajudando-a a sustentá-la melhor. Logo Tony a carregou até uma mesa que tinha ali vazia e a depositou sentada ali, seus lábios se separaram dos dela e foram em direção do pescoço dela. Ela gemeu baixo sentindo as mordidas sendo depositadas ali.

\- Não me morda! - Disse ela entre os suspiros, ele sorriu de lado.

\- Um pouco tarde, não acha?

\- Se ficar marcado… - Verificou ela, ele ergueu o olhar para ela.

\- Não vou me incomodar de ser assistido por você. - disse com um sorriso aberto e petulante deixando seus lábios bem próximos do dela. - Eu pesquisei aquele negócio de Yaoi… - Ele disse afastando minimamente o rosto, a mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Não acredito que gosta daquilo. - Ela deixou seus braços repousarem com calma nos ombros dele e riu baixo.

\- Não acredito que você realmente pesquisou.

\- Claro que pesquisei, fiquei curioso. - Disse ele fazendo uma careta. - Me arrependi.

\- Então, não pesquise lemon… Ou Bara… - Disse ela rindo baixo e divertida, Tony a fitou, era raro vê-la assim.

\- Você é realmente uma Voyer. - Riu ele a mulher desviou o olhar e depois olhou para ele travessa.

\- Você também é… - Disse ela sorrindo cúmplice, ela o pegou fitando por que tinha vezes que ficava tão incomodada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa para saber o que ele pensava. Ambos se fitaram intensamente.

A mulher ergueu a mão com calma sobre o cabelo dele massageando a nuca dele e subindo um pouco com suavidade, a ação da mulher tinha sido no mínimo inusitada, deixando o homem sem muita reação, principalmente por causa do olhar dela. Um olhar mais gentil, diferente. Ele a fitou com calma, seus olhos se cruzaram intensamente. Ela abaixou o olhar e depositou sua cabeça no ombro dele respirando fundo. Tony instintivamente a abraçou, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

\- Aconteceu algo? - Questionou baixo. Ela negou com a cabeça se encolhendo mais ante ao contato com o homem.

\- Estou cansada. - Disse com calma virando o rosto com calma, ela sorriu de lado. - Não precisa ficar preocupado. - Disse baixo.

\- Você trabalha demais.

\- Alguém tem que trabalhar… - Disse ela fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

\- Você fala como se eu não trabalhasse - Ela riu suavemente e negou com a cabeça, ele fez uma breve careta. - Tá, sou uma negação para trabalho, mas entendo você. Somos donos de indústrias bilionárias. É estressante, eu sei. - Disse com calma fazendo um carinho nas costas dela. - Férias… É disso que estou falando.

\- Tony, não posso simplesmente entrar de férias. - Disse a mulher com calma.

\- É simples: “Estou de férias, Motherfuckers” e pega o primeiro jatinho para Malibu. - Disse ele sorrindo fazendo ela rir e abrir os olhos.

\- Você é profissional nisso.

\- Eu sou mesmo.

\- Queria ser um pouco assim. - Disse ela sincera, Tony ficou surpreso. - Queria ser um pouco desapegada a essas coisas.

\- E eu queria ser um pouco mais profissional. - Disse ele com calma. - Sabe, ter essa mesma pegada que você tem com seus negócios. Quanto você arranca de seus clientes, fornecedores, apoiadores? - Ela riu baixo se afastando lentamente.

\- Pode ter certeza que um dia para mim é bem mais lucrativo que um dia na sua indústria. - Disse ela com suavidade.

\- Devo acreditar. - Disse ele sorrindo para ela e tocando levemente em suas madeixas negras, seus olhares se cruzaram intensos. Tinha algo mais no ar e no olhar que ambos trocavam. Tony nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto com ela e se tocou que ela estava se abrindo para ele, ficou realmente feliz por isso.

Seu rosto se aproximou do dela, seus lábios se tocaram com uma intimidade que era até então desconhecida por ambos, era como se aquele pequeno beijo pudesse sanar alguma dúvida existente. Eles trocaram aquele pequeno beijo, calmo e lento. Redescobriam um ao outro. E se separam com calma, suas testas se encostaram e se fitaram.

Tony a olhava com um brilho alegre e ela parecia um tanto angustiada o que preocupou o gênio, ela abaixou o olhar, tinha algo ali. Ele sorriu compreensivo, ela novamente olhou para ele, mas seu olhar de súbito mudou drasticamente e ela abriu a boca para falar algo. Tony rapidamente fora afastado dela, sendo jogado contra uma prateleira e seu colarinho ser segurado firmemente.

\- Stark… - A voz grossa rosnou de maneira assustadora próximo ao rosto do engenheiro que abriu os olhos ante a dor para fitar as íris azuis furiosas de Thor. - Você… O que acha que está fazendo com minha irmã?

 


	5. O que somos?

\- Thor… - A voz saiu rouca. - Se acalma…

\- Me acalmar? É fácil para o cara que está pegando minha irmã dizer, não é?

\- Thor, chega. - Disse Lothur. - Solte-o. Agora.

\- A quanto tempo, Stark? - Tony rangeu os dentes.

\- Desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez… - Disse a mulher cruzando os braços, Tony olhou para ela um tanto aterrorizado, agora Tony apanharia feio. Thor arregalou os olhos e se virou para a irmã soltando o outro.

\- Como?

\- Exato… É surdo agora? - Questionou a  mulher, ela olhou para o relógio e se virou para ele. - Cinco meses…

\- Como você se envolve com um cara desses? - Disse apontando para Tony, que ergueu as mãos na defensiva.

\- Creio que pelo mesmo motivo que as mulheres se envolvem com você. - Disse ela erguendo a sobrancelha.

\- É diferente! - Disse Thor rosnando.

\- É diferente por que é comigo, se eu fosse um homem e o Tony Stark uma mulher, você estaria dando pulinhos de alegria porque seu irmão viril pegou uma mulher. - Disse ela com acidez e desviando o rosto, fazendo Thor bufar irritado.

\- Arg! Você não entende? Quando ele se cansar de você vai chutá-la que nem um cachorro. - Disse ele pesadamente fazendo-a o olhar friamente, Tony franziu o cenho. Parecia uma conversa intima.

\- Não é a mesma coisa que você faz com as suas?

\- Eu pelo menos tento algo sério…

\- Você não sabe de nada. - Disse ela fria. - Eu vivo minha vida e você a sua, conviva com isso.

\- Arg! Tem como você parar de ser teimosa e discordar com tudo que eu falo?

\- Eu faço o que quero, Thor. - Disse irritada.

\- Ela tem razão… - Tony fechou a boca rapidamente quando os olhares de ambos vieram com tudo para cima de si. Thor franziu o cenho e Lothur o olhou analítica e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, olhando de canto seu irmão. Tinha conseguido tirar a atenção de Thor sobre ele, mas o maldito não conseguia ficar quieto.

\- O que disse Stark? - O loiro o fitou.

\- Que ela está certa. - Disse ele se endireitando e erguendo o olhar. - Que ela faz o que quer, por que é a vida dela não a sua Thor. - Disse ele petulante, se fosse para apanhar que fosse por algo que ele disse. - Deixa-a viver…

\- Do jeito que vocês vivem? Escondidos? - Disse ele, rindo sarcástico.

\- Você acha que eu seria tão idiota em terminar um caso de cinco meses do jeito que você disse? - Ele questionou irritado. - Posso ser o mulherengo que for, mas nunca feriria diretamente os sentimentos de uma mulher com quem estive envolvido por tanto tempo. - Disse ele feroz e convicto. - O que diz respeito a nós dois é somente a nós, ninguém precisa se meter. - Disse o fitando, Thor franziu o cenho e fechou o punho.

\- Me diga Stark… Você está ama minha irmã? - O silencio foi incômodo, Tony fitou a mulher que parecia agitada e depois o loiro.

\- Isso não é coisa sua. - Disse a mulher, Thor a ignorou, Tony desviou o olhar para o chão e depois novamente fitou a mulher com um olhar calmo, fazendo-a se acalmar aos poucos levou seu olhar para Thor que aguardava uma resposta. Tony sorriu de lado de maneira desafiadora.

\- Qual a resposta que você quer ouvir? - A mulher fez uma careta quando viu Thor levar o punho até o maxilar do homem, que bateu contra o armário e o abriu, caindo vários potes de vidro sobre ele. Ela foi até Tony, se abaixando e tocando em seu ombro para depois se voltar para Thor com um olhar perigoso.

\- Espero que você tenha feito tudo o que devia fazer. - Disse ela. Thor a olhou indiferente. - Porque o próximo a receber um soco por aqui será você. - Completou irritada.

\- Não se esqueça de minhas palavras Lothur… - Disse ele sério, a mulher ia se levantar quando Tony segurou-a pelo pulso.

\- Não vale a pena… - Disse ele soltando um gemido baixo e tocando o maxilar. - Eu merecia o soco de qualquer jeito. Arg! - disse passando a mão no nariz e sentindo o sangue escorrer.

\- Você é um idiota deveria ter ficado quieto e fugido quando desviei a atenção dele. - Disse ela irritada, se voltando para ele ainda sobre o olhar pesado de Thor.

\- Não seria homem da minha parte fugir quando uma mulher está em apuros. - A mulher negou com a cabeça.

\- O único que está em apuros é você… Idiota. - Disse ela soltando o ar e ainda fitando Tony enquanto perguntava para seu irmão - Já acabou? - Disse ela passando a mão no rosto cansada. - Tudo que menos quero é um segundo round com um quase morto. - Disse ela fitando Thor de canto, que não disse mais nada e foi se retirando.

\- Nosso pai não gostará muito quando souber. - Lothur olhou para ele. - Se ele ficar sabendo… - Disse Thor cansado e olhando para eles. - Você vai ser a única que vai contar para ele de qualquer forma. - Ele saiu da sala e fechou a porta com calma, com Lothur a fitando para depois negar com a cabeça.

\- Como se o velho fosse fazer algo… - Disse ela rolando os olhos e se voltando para Tony que tentava inutilmente estancar o sangue que escorria. Ela apertou o nariz dele, fazendo-o grunhir e o fez ficar com a cabeça para cima. - Parece até que nunca levou um soco na vida.

\- Er… Já tomei muitos, mas não ao ponto do meu nariz sangrar. - Disse fazendo uma careta. Ela olhou em volta e tinha muitos cacos de vidros espalhados pelo chão.

\- Levante-se antes que se corte. - Falou, com calma, ajudando-o a se levantar.

Ambos caminharam até a porta, a mulher segurava o pulso enquanto a outra mão do homem apertava o nariz. Ela abriu a porta e saiu puxando o homem como se ele fosse uma criança de sete anos de idade. Agradeceram mentalmente por ninguém ter cruzado com eles durante o percurso no corredor até a sala dela. Passaram pela parte de espera para o escritório aonde sua secretária digitava algo rapidamente. Ela deu uma rápida olhada para sua chefe e parou brutalmente de escrever, horrorizada, fitando os dois.

\- O que aconteceu? Meu Deus! - Disse ela olhando para o rosto machucado de Tony.

\- Thor…

\- Pelos céus! - Disse ela passando a mão no cabelo e abrindo a porta para os dois. - Ele passou por aqui, mas nunca imaginaria que ele pegaria vocês dois! - Disse ela rapidamente pegando o kit de primeiros socorros de dentro de um dos armários. Lothur fez Tony se sentar em uma poltrona e deixando-o com a cabeça para cima.

\- Ele deve ter cortado uma veia… - Disse analisando o local e pegando a caixinha. - Pode checar para mim os relatórios de ontem… - Disse com calma, a mulher concordou com a cabeça e se retirou da sala.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso, não deveria se preocupar com isso… Estou atrapalhando seu trabal..

\- Calado! - Disse ela alto e firme fazendo-o ficar quieto.

Ela passou a cuidar do nariz dele, limpando e tratando do pequeno rompimento que tinha sido causado pelo soco de Thor. Respirou fundo assim que tinha terminado e analisou o rosto do homem, segurando seu queixo e mudando de local para que pudesse ver. Lothur fez com que ele pressionasse um algodão no nariz, se afastou em silêncio e séria, guardando as coisas e colocando o Kit no seu devido local.

\- Tony… - Ela se virou e ele olhou para ela  - O que somos? - Um arrepio se passou pelo homem que a fitava quieto, ele desviou o olhar pensativo. Ela soltou o ar. Ele se voltou para ela com um olhar sério.

\- Não sei… O que você acha que somos?

\- Dois idiotas. - Ambos sorriram levemente e ela passou a mão na têmpora. Então o bipe tocou. Ela pegou o objeto e suspirou. - Vou ter que ir no frezzer. - Disse com calma. - E você fica aqui. - Disse saindo sem esperar pela resposta do homem que ficou inquieto e pensativo, por que sentia algum incomodo com ela saindo dali?

Ele permaneceu quieto por um tempo e se levantou sentindo suas costas doerem ao sair da sala. Ele viu a secretária de Lothur que parou o que fazia e olhou para o homem antes de voltar a digitar.

\- Está melhor, senhor Stark…

\- Tony… - Ele gemeu de dor.  - Sim, estou. - Disse ele fazendo uma careta. - Lothur foi para o frezzer?

\- Sim, ela foi averiguar as amostras como sempre faz. - Disse com calma. Ela parou de digitar. - Stark, quero lhe falar uma coisa. - Disse ela olhando séria para o homem, que a fitou curioso.

\- Sou todo ouvidos.

\- Eu ando com uma arma… - Tony Stark arregalou os olhos. - E ela só serve para duas coisas, proteção pessoal e a segurança de Lothur. - Disse ela séria o fitando nos olhos, Tony relaxou. - Quero que saiba que Lothur já sofreu muito para chegar até aqui. - Tony olhou para ela com calma e suspirou.

\- Você está falando em todos os sentidos? Até em relacionamentos? - Questionou ele, ela desviou o olhar.

\- Ela é o que é hoje por causa deles também. - Disse baixo. - Thor foi bruto com você com motivos. Lothur via Thor como seu porto seguro, mas depois de muitas coisas ela passou a não confiar em ninguém. - Ela soltou o ar. - Nem eu sei bem o que aconteceu de verdade. Antes ela confiava em mim também, mas simplesmente ela parou de me contar as coisas. - Ela disse calma. - Ela não deve se abrir com você, creio eu. - Disse ela o analisando, Tony ficou pensativo. - Oh! Ela está confiando em você… - Comentou ele a olhou. - Por favor… Não a machuque mais. - Pediu, ambos ouviram o bipe de Tony soar ele pegou o aparelho.

\- O que foi Jarvis? - Perguntou.

\- Senhor algo de errado com os geradores do frezzer. - Disse a voz de seu computador, ambos se olharam. - Alguém sabotou o sistema, senhor. - Tony não falou mais nada e saiu do escritório correndo com uma secretária atrás dele, chamando a segurança.


	6. Let It Be

When I find myself in times of trouble

Mother Mary comes to me

Lothur adentrava o frezzer com calma lendo sua prancheta e passando pelas prateleiras com calma, lendo os rótulos dos vidros com material genético. Analisava com calma os espécimes que tinham ali. Anotava com calma. Olhou para o termômetro do Frezzer, 0º graus. Ela voltou a prestar atenção nos recipientes.

Passou um tempo até que ela sentiu um arrepio e suas mãos ficaram dormentes, olhou novamente para o termômetro notando que o local estava ficando mais frio. -6º graus, ela ligou seu comunicador.

\- A sala está esfriando…

“Não senhora, o medidor está regular aqui.” A voz soou em seu fone.

\- Tem algo errado. - Disse ela.

“Senhora?”

\- O termômetro… Não para de cair… - Disse ela indo rapidamente até a porta do frezzer, mas não conseguiu abrir. - Abram essa porta. - Sua respiração era rápida e constante.

“Estamos tentando”

Ela olhou ao redor, o que estava acontecendo? Voltou novamente para a porta batendo contra a porta de metal desesperada e a temperatura só caia. A essa altura ela estava nos -10º graus, ela se abraçou, não estava com roupas para suportar temperaturas mais baixas, o casaco que usava era apenas de uso do frezzer em seus 0º, ela olhou para a janelinha da porta vendo a confusão ao redor tentando tirar ela de dentro.

\- Só me tirem daqui… - Disse fracamente deixando seu corpo escorregar para o chão.

Tony correu até os geradores do Frezzer os fios estavam todos bagunçados, ele olhou aterrorizado tentando se aproximar dos fios que estavam embaralhados entre si, fagulhas e descargas elétricas o fizeram ir para trás. Logo atrás dele surgiram três cientistas. Ele olhou para cada um deles.

\- Acho bom o responsável estar bem longe. - Disse ele com raiva. - Conseguiram me deixar com raiva e quem vai matar ele sou eu. - Disse ele correndo deixando os cientistas aterrorizados.

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

And in my hour of darkness

Ele correu até a sala onde tinham os frezzers, todos tentavam tirar a mulher de dentro, ele foi até a porta batendo nela.

\- Lothur, fala comigo! - A mulher que estava encolhida ergueu a cabeça e se levantou.

\- Stark. - Ambos se olharam pela janela.

\- Vou tirar você daí. - Disse ele olhando para a porta de metal e olhou para o lado o painel de dígitos, digitando todos os códigos possíveis de segurança, conectou Jarvis no sistema e permitiu que ele fizesse o trabalho dele.

\- Tony… - Ele olhou para frente. - 14° graus negativos. - Disse ela fracamente. A máquina explodiu ao lado. Ele olhou para o local os cientistas gritaram, o que estava acontecendo?

She is standing right in front of me

Speaking words of wisdom, let it be

 

Ele viu uma chapa de metal cumprida e longa. Foi até ela, fazendo força para arrancá-la da parede onde estava presa pela metade. Assim que conseguiu arrancar o objeto, olhou. Colocou o objeto na fresta da porta.

\- Senhor, destranquei as portas. Contudo está congelada. - Ele concordou com a cabeça e forçou a chapa para frente igual a um pé de cabra. Surgiu dois cientistas para ajudá-lo a empurrar. Eles forçaram a porta até ela ceder. - Lothur… Fala comigo! - Nenhuma voz saiu de lá.

Ouviram os tracks seguidos da porta desgrudando, quase caíram quando a porta foi se abrindo. Tony rapidamente soltou a chapa e empurrou a porta para o lado e passando pela fissura que ela tinha feito. Olhou para o lado vendo Lothur sentada e encostada na parede.

\- Lothur…

Ele se aproximou dela e tocou em seu pescoço, o coração batia lentamente. Rapidamente segurou-a, colocando-a em seu colo. Olhou para porta que estava totalmente aberta. Os cientistas abriram caminho para que passasse. Pepper surgia com Amora:

\- Tony! Tem uma ambulância lá fora… Vamos rápido! - Disse guiando o homem para fora, a cabeça da mulher estava em seu ombro, assim que pisaram no saguão, paramédicos surgiram na sua frente com uma maca.

Rapidamente colocaram ela na maca e estavam a levando para dentro da ambulância com Tony no alcance deles.

\- Eu vou junto! - Disse rápido, entrando sem pensar duas vezes na ambulância que logo partia.

Ele sentou ao lado dela enquanto os paramédicos logo verificavam os sinais vitais dela, Tony pode ver os olhos dela dilatados e a máquina de pulso fazer leves bipes. Rapidamente tentavam aquecer o corpo dela, colocando bolsas térmicas em suas pernas e axilas. Ele adorava ambulâncias, por que elas conseguiam ser realmente rápidas, logo estavam no hospital.

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

 

O frio era algo acolhedor para ela, mas morrer daquela maneira não era o que ela queria, por mais que gostasse do frio, tinha tantas coisas para fazer e entender, principalmente aquilo que ela sentia, seu coração nunca fora tão inconstante quanto agora. Ela olhava para a janela de vidro encarando o homem que estava ali para salvá-la, ou tentar.

Ela não queria morrer, sem dizer para ele o que sentia. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele tinha se afastado, não pode ver as pequenas gotas que escorriam de seu rosto. Ela ia morrer. Deixou a cabeça encostada na porta de vidro, seu corpo tremia, se sentia sonolenta e seus olhos ficaram pesados. Ela sabia estava no segundo estágio. Hipotermia. Sua respiração constante e todos aqueles sinais confirmavam isso, ela andou cambaleante para o lado. Batendo as costas na parede e escorregando.

\- Lothur fale comigo. - A mulher abriu a boca e nenhum som saia, seu desespero aumentou.

Ela olhou para frente sua visão a enganava, bem na sua frente estava a pessoa que sempre amou em toda sua vida parada lhe fitando com aquele olhar materno. Sua mãe adotiva sempre fora muito boa consigo além de tê-la educado e amado. A morte dela tinha sido um enorme baque para Lothur. Já não se importava com as lágrimas que se secavam por causa do frio que as congelava.

\- Está tudo bem querida. - Friga disse sorrindo se sentando ao seu lado, passando a mão em seu rosto. - Não é tão ruim morrer… - disse ela com calma. - Mas você não vai morrer, diga a ele quando acordar. - A mulher fechou os olhos cansada para lutar contra aquele sono avassalador.

Ela escutou a porta abrindo e seu nome ser soado. As últimas coisas que ela pensou foram…

And when the broken hearted people

Living in this world agree,

There will be an answer, let it be

For though they may be parted there is

Still a chance that they will see

 

Como era morrer? Será que era isso, essa escuridão total? Esse frio constante, essa solidão? Ela sentia algo quente em suas mãos, que formigavam e eram molhadas levemente. Ela não conseguia ver o que a estavam molhando:

\- Lothur… - A voz, aquela voz. Ela olhou para os lados e seguiu a voz.

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

 

Thor chegou desesperado no hospital, Amora estava na recepção e fitou o homem com extremo pesar.

\- Com está ela? - ele perguntou rápido.

\- Ela está no quarto, estabilizaram-a. - Disse ela com calma, analisando as feições do homem que suspirou em alívio. - Deu tudo certo, os médicos disseram que ela vai acordar em breve, só esperar. - Ela suspirou pesadamente. - Mas sempre passam na porta do quarto dela, estão com medo de que ela possa ter um ataque cardíaco.

\- Eu posso vê-la?

\- Só pode ter um visitante por vez. - Disse ela o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha a mulher soltou o ar. - Stark está lá dentro. - Disse por fim.

\- O que ele está fazendo lá? - O homem perguntou irritado.

\- Zelando por ela. - Disse ela direta. - Se não fosse por ele só teríamos visto tarde demais o problema.

\- Como isso foi acontecer? - Perguntou.

\- Sabotaram as máquinas de refrigeração. Sem chances de recuperar, Stark colocou Deus e o mundo atrás de quem fez isso. - Disse ela. - Foi ele quem tirou Lothur de dentro e fez todo um alvoroço para abrirem a porta. Sua irmã estaria morta se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo.

\- Você sabia, não? - Questionou ele a mulher concordou com a cabeça. - Por que não me contou?

\- Cedo ou tarde você descobriria. - Disse ela olhando para o tablet. - Não se esqueça que foi culpa sua que ela perdeu parte da minha confiança. Nunca te perdoei, por que acha que falaria para você algo dela? - Questionou irritada, Thor desviou o olhar. - Eles estão no quarto 121B, não faça besteira. - Disse se virando - Tenho que resolver umas coisas da indústria enquanto Lothur não está bem. - Falou, passando a caminhar. -  Espero que Siff te faça feliz. - Disse ela saindo do hospital.

And when the night is cloudy

There's still a light that shines on me

Shine until tomorrow, let it be

 

Thor caminhou até o quarto, abrindo lentamente a porta e visualizando o local. Tony estava sentado ao lado da cama, ambas as mãos na mão da mulher enquanto as erguia e deixava sua testa encostada nelas.

\- Sabe… - Thor observou com calma. - Quando Thor perguntou se eu te amava, eu pensei em rir, mas não porque ia dizer não. Por que acho que você sabia… Não é? - Disse o homem que olhou para ela. - Você sempre conseguiu me ler, mas sempre esperava minha iniciativa, que nunca veio, bom, não nessa parte. - Ele riu amargurado. - Quando você perguntou o que éramos… Eu quase disse “Dois orgulhosos…” Por quê? Porque nunca fomos sinceros um com outro, acho que nem com nós mesmos. - Falou pesadamente. - Por quê? - Questionou, ele suspirou pesadamente. - Você tem razão, somos dois idiotas. Eu só quero vê-la acordar, pode não retribuir meus sentimentos, mas estarei aqui. - Ele sorriu triste. - Eu fiquei com medo… Muito medo. De vê-la morrer sem ter te falado que gostava de você e não poder fazer nada para impedir sua morte. - Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou. - Só acorda… Por favor…

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Thor que se retirou em silêncio do quarto. Ele suspirou pesadamente e fez uma ligação, saindo de perto da porta.

I wake up to the sound of music

Mother Mary comes to me

Speaking words of wisdom, I want you to let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

There will be an answer, let it be

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be

Whisper words of wisdom, let it be

 

Tony se lembrou quee sua mãe que lhe instruía muito quando era criança, por mais que ele não se lembrasse muito do rosto dela, ele sempre a amara mais que seu pai. Sempre tivera uma afeição por ela e naquelas horas ele queria que ela estivesse do seu lado para lhe dar conselhos. Uma velha música passou em sua cabeça.

Sua mãe era uma cristã devota então por diversas vezes ela cantava para ele músicas da igreja, nunca fora apegado a religião, na realidade era até ateu, mas naquele momento um pequeno trecho de uma música que ela cantava veio na sua cabeça.

\- And in your hour of desperation, Know you're not he only one, Praying "Lord above, I need a miracle", I need a miracle - Tony cantou essa música baixinho enquanto, ouvia a voz de sua mãe na sua cabeça.

\- Você é ateu, seu idiota. - Ele olhou para baixo e a mulher abria lentamente os olhos, como se fosse um grande esforço. - Precisei acordar para parar de cometer tanta hipocrisia. - O homem olhou atordoado para ela e sorriu. - Não me diga que se converteu? Céus, por quanto tempo fiquei desacordada? - O homem sorriu mais ainda enquanto ela tentava se sentar, ele a ajudou rapidamente.

\- Você dormiu quinze horas. - Falou. - Não se esforce.

Ela se acomodou, com ajuda de Tony ficou sentada e o fitou calmamente, enquanto ele a olhava preocupado. Ela riu fracamente.

\- Deveria se olhar do espelho, parece um zombie.

\- Somos dois então… - Riu ele bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos. - Vou pegar um café, você quer? - Ela sorriu de lado e concordou, logo Tony saía do quarto. Ele olhou para as cadeiras que estavam coladas a parede e seu olhar caiu diretamente para Thor, que o fitou.

\- Ela acordou… - Disse calmo. - Vou só pegar um café… Vai querer? - Thor negou com a cabeça e se levantou, se aproximando de Tony que suspirou pesadamente esperando outro soco, mas Thor apenas colocou a mão em sem ombro.

\- Vou ficar um pouco lá dentro… Ela gosta…

\- Com apenas uma gota de adoçante… Eu sei. - Disse ele com calma, ambos se fitaram.

\- Obrigado por ter a salvo. - Tony concordou com a cabeça e estava pronto para se retirar.

\- Você a ama? - Tony parou de andar e se voltou para Thor e sorriu de lado.

\- O que você quer que eu responda? - Questionou. Thor rolou os olhos.

\- A verdade. - Disse. - Sem ela por perto. - Tony suspirou e desviou o olhar para voltar a fitar o loiro e sorrir novamente.

\- Quem sabe? - Deu de ombros e saiu.

Thor negou com a cabeça e adentrou o quarto, a mulher que estava com o olhar perdido em algum canto da sala, teve sua atenção voltada para o loiro que entrava. Ela deixou a cabeça pender para lado.

\- Veio me visitar, irmão? - Ela sorriu de lado. - Onde está nosso pai? - Perguntou retórica. - Negócios… - Ela respondeu amarga e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Deveria parar com isso. Só te machuca mais. - Disse o loiro, se sentando na borda da cama e tocando com calma nos cabelos dela. - Como está? - Ela levou o olhar para ele.

\- Fraca… - Respondeu. - E horrível. - Thor concordou com a cabeça.

\- Vim pedir desculpas… - Disse com calma e a mulher o olhou intrigada. - Creio que fui muito rude e idiota.

\- Esses dois adjetivos você já é… Mas o que mudou seu pensamento?

\- Tony Stark. - A mulher o olhou confusa, ele sorriu de lado e se levantou. - Você vai entender… - Disse beijando o topo da sua cabeça e saindo do quarto. Ele olhou para o lado e Tony vinha com dois copos de café assim que ambos estavam próximos. - Cuide bem dela. - Tony sorriu para ele e concordou com a cabeça, adentrando o quarto.

Quando ele entrou no quarto a mulher o olhou com calma e sorriu quando viu o copo de café que foi prontamente estendido para si. Ela pegou com calma, Tony a observou enquanto ela sorvia o liquido com cuidado. Ele depositou seu copo na mesinha ao lado, e quando ela abaixou o copo ele se inclinou para ela, que o olhou surpresa e atordoada, engolindo a bebida e abrindo a boca levemente, o aroma do café era instigante.

\- Tony… - O homem encostou seus lábios nos dela iniciando um breve beijo. Eles se afastaram com calma, Tony segurou o copo do café e deixou-o em cima da mesa, inclinou seu corpo mais ainda fazendo com que ambos se deitassem na cama. Ele ficou na borda da cama passando o braço pela cabeça dela e sorrindo de lado, ela o olhou com os grandes olhos esmeraldas tentando decifrar o que tinha acontecido. - Essa cama é pequena para nós dois, Stark. - Disse ela sorrindo levemente, ele fez uma careta e a abraçou, aproximando-se mais ainda dela.

\- Eu sei, é só ficarmos assim.

\- Se não morro de Hipotermia, morro esmagada. - Ela rolou os olhos, mas nem fez menção de querer tirar ele dali.

\- O que somos, Lothur? - A mulher ergueu o olhar para ele um tanto pensativa.

\- Não sei… Tony, o que somos? - Ela perguntou, ele sorriu de lado e aproximou o rosto do dela deixando a cabeça encostada na testa dela.

\- Amantes.. - Disse ele franzindo cenho fazendo a mulher erguer uma sobrancelha, ele coçou o queixo e depois sorriu de lado. - Namorados combina mais, não? - Perguntou tranquilo. 

\- Isso é um pedido? - erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Se você vê assim. - Ele sorriu, aproximando os lábios nos dela e beijando-a com suavidade. - Namorada… - Disse rindo baixo enquanto ela lhe fitava intensamente.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lothur tinha recebido alta no mesmo dia e já havia voltado a trabalhar, Tony investigava a sabotagem. Tudo se passava com tranquilidade, entre idas e vindas a correria nunca atrapalhou ambos que por cinco meses vinham fazendo com perfeição. Continuavam à francesa e, claro, não menos sedutores e ciumentos.

Um dia Tony chegou de sua indústria com calma, retirou sua gravata com calma, seu olhar foi direto para um envelope branco que tinha na mesa. Ele pegou o envelope estranhando o mesmo e o abriu. Leu com calma a letra legível.

“Foi bom brincar com sua namorada. Poderíamos repetir que tal?”

-M

O homem amassou o papel com tudo e sua respiração ficou ofegante, ele pegou seu telefone rapidamente e discou o número que tinha decorado.

\- Alô… - Uma voz sonolenta surgiu do outro lado da linha.

\- Lothur…

\- Por céus, Tony.. São duas da manhã… - Disse a voz embriagada de sono. - O que você quer?

\- Você tá bem? - Um pouco de silêncio veio. - Por favor, responda…

\- Estou. O que houve?

\- Nada… - Ele passou a mão na têmpora.

\- Tony…

\- Foi só um pesadelo. - Disse ele olhando a carta amassada.

\- Eu estou bem, vê… Quer que eu vá para aí? - Questionou, o homem fez uma careta.

\- Não sou criança.

\- Não precisa ficar com vergonha e querer dormir na cama comigo.

\- Isso eu queria muito.

\- Então…

\- Vou ter que passar… Amanhã pode ser?

\- Faça o que você quiser. - Disse ela calma. - Está mais calmo?

\- Ouvindo sua voz… Sim. - Disse ele sincero. - Posso dormir agora…

\- Boa noite, Tony… - Disse ela com calma.

O homem desligou o celular e olhou novamente para a carta. A vida nunca poderia ser tão perfeita, ele sabia. Sabia que algo sempre quebraria isso, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ele queimou a carta e apagou as luzes. Ele teria que enfrentar aquilo de frente e só poderia fazer isso no dia seguinte. Quando o destino lhe agradasse ele saberia a hora que enfrentaria diretamente o que estivesse por vir.

As luzes se apagaram, um novo dia começou e uma nova história seria escrita. A partir de agora aproveitaria sua felicidade até que chegasse a hora, e aquela hora não seria agora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iniciada e Publicada: 05/12/2013  
> Finalizada: 20/01/2014  
> No Nyah


End file.
